Guardian of Heroes
by rrj2
Summary: Instead of departing in "The Angels Take Manhattan," Amy and Rory continue traveling with the Doctor. This is Rory-centric and will feature six original stories and three TV episodes (chapters 5,6,7) redone with Amy and Rory and another twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reach

"Montreal," the Doctor announced.

"That banner says this is the 143rd Annual World Trick-Taking Championships," Rory noticed.

"That means it's the year 2354," the Doctor said. "Avoid historical information."

"Are those card games?" Amy asked.

"It's an individual all-around competition with four different trick-taking card games," the Doctor answered.

"Any betting?" Rory asked.

"No, just straight up points."

"What about the spectators?" Rory added.

"No. Are you interested in placing bets?" the Doctor asked.

"No, just curious."

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy walked around the arena as people cheered for the tournament's winner, Marco Salento. After the medals ceremony, Salento approached a platform for an interview.

"It took four tries, but you've finally won!" a reporter said.

The interview continued and Amy glanced at the Doctor, whose eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Some sort of telepathic . . . I don't know yet."

"I feel like Irea Chowell at the 2332 Olympics," Marco continued, "And Josh Chen, Dmitri Galinsky, and Stan Conti."

"There it is," the Doctor remarked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"That's what's wrong. Stan Conti swept all six men's gymnastics individual event finals at the Olympics. Six gold medals in addition to the team gold and individual all-around gold."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He did it at the 2408 Olympic Games," the Doctor answered.

"Is Marco a time traveler?" Amy asked.

"Maybe, but that wouldn't explain that feeling I have."

Marco soon concluded the interview and departed the stage.

"Come along," the Doctor said, approaching Marco. He held out his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor worked through the crowd, not minding that Rory and Amy were getting held back. He weaved through fans requesting autographs and more reporters asking questions.

"Will you court any sponsorship deals, Mr. Salento?" the Doctor asked. He held out the sonic screwdriver like a microphone and took a reading. "How do you feel about Wyatt Paper?"

"Never heard of them," Marco answered.

'What about Belasi Glasses?"

"I don't know that brand, either."

The Doctor retreated to the TARDIS. "Let's go!" he told Amy and Rory when he passed them.

"What did you find out?" Amy asked.

"There was a localized psychic array of temporal flux," the Doctor explained as he stuck the sonic screwdriver into a port on the TARDIS console. "Someone in the future, who knew about Stan Conti and should have known about Wyatt Paper and Belasi Glasses, inhabited Marco Salento's mind."

"How?" Amy asked.

"I don't know yet, but the TARDIS just told me when: 2810."

The TARDIS shook slightly before finally settling down. The Doctor headed towards the door, followed by his companions.

"Will you be able to pinpoint the person responsible?" Rory asked.

"Oh," the Doctor remarked. He surveyed his surroundings, which consisted mostly of rows of buildings in the shape of spires.

"This isn't Earth, is it?" Amy asked.

"We're on the planet Ajeva."

"Does that make it easier or harder to find the person you're looking for?" Rory asked.

"Much easier. Several groups of trans-galactic pioneers set off from Earth a couple centuries ago. One of them must be here. Come on, back to the TARDIS. I know where we can find them."

The TARDIS took the Doctor and his companions to another part of the planet. The three emerged and were immediately greeted by curious Ajevans.

"Hello, we're looking for the other humans. Would you mind pointing me in their direction?"

"You speak our language well, and you look familiar to me," a different Ajevan said while looking towards Amy and Rory, though not specifying whom.

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy noticed a group of three Ajevans dressed differently than the rest.

"I've had some practice," the Doctor said, responding to the Ajevan's first comment.

"I will take you to the others, and you can assist us with communication. We are unsure what they truly want."

"How have you been communicating with them so far?" Amy asked.

"Symbols and pointing."

"So, who are you?" Rory asked as everyone walked towards a building.

"We are the diplomatic administrators. Our scientists have long speculated about the existence of other sentient life in the universe and then we picked up signals and transmissions from a planet with a very long name that I can't pronounce. Then, we had a visitor. When more visitors came, we were quickly assembled from the governments of this planet to oversee interactions."

"You were diplomats before?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, and a number of us were linguists."

The administrators led the Doctor, Rory, and Amy to a room in which other administrators and four human pioneers were drawing pictures in the sand.

"Hello, there!" the Doctor interrupted, surprising everyone. "I'm the Doctor. This is Amy and Rory."

The pioneers stood up, cautiously. Two looked alarmed and approached the Doctor.

"Who are you? We're supposed to be the only ones here," someone said.

"We're just traveling through. We're not a part of the Earth missions."

"What is your purpose for visiting our planet, then?" an Ajevan asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to see the area," the Doctor responded.

"We understood that," Toli remarked, referring to the Ajevan's question.

"And we now understand you," an Ajevan responded.

"My ship has a translation circuit," the Doctor explained.

Toli looked at the Ajevans and made rapid slash signs with his arms.

"What are you trying to signal to them?" the Doctor asked.

"You can communicate orally now," Rory suggested.

"No," Toli answered. "We must continue with our methods." He continued to make slash marks more aggressively.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"What do they wish to convey?" an Ajevan asked the Doctor.

"We don't know."

"Toli, stop it," a woman in the group demanded. "I'm Leeta."

"How do you do? I'm the Doctor. This is Amy and Rory. So, pioneers; that must be exciting."

"What are you doing here?" Toli asked.

"We're just traveling through. Toli, is it? What do you need?"

"We need some metal called crantelion," Toli answered hesitantly. "A lot of it, actually."

"And what do you have for us?" an Ajevan asked.

"Dried herbs," Toli answered. "These are very aromatic and rare on our planet. This box is full of them."

"That looks like oregano," Amy quietly commented.

"Yeah, but let them have their trade if they want it," the Doctor responded.

An Ajevan sampled a bit of the oregano and conversed with his peers. "We are willing to give you four mallets of crantelion for that box."

"How much is that?" Toli asked.

"Do you know?" Leeta asked the Doctor.

"Three-quarters of a kilogram, approximately," the Doctor answered.

"We need more," Toli stated.

"What else do you have to offer?"

"The herbs are our most valuable commodity," Toli explained. "We will return to our ship and collect some more items."

"Do that, and we will meet again tomorrow. It is now time for our meal."

The human pioneers returned to their ship and asked the TARDIS crew to join them. The two other pioneers, Rova and Solke, introduced themselves.

"What do you want?" Toli asked the Doctor.

"Nothing. We're just traveling."

"You will not interfere with our mission," Toli warned.

"We didn't," Rory answered. "If we wanted to, we would have told the Ajevans that oregano isn't rare. Wait, Doctor, is oregano still common in this era?"

"Yes, Rory, it is."

"Who sent you?" Toli asked.

"No one," Amy answered for the Doctor. "We're just travelers that stop by different places. We don't have an agenda."

The human pioneers reached their ship and began rummaging around.

"What do you want with crantelion, anyway?" the Doctor asked.

The pioneers looked at each other before Toli spoke. "The oregano won't last much longer," he said hesitantly. "We need a commodity that will last indefinitely."

The TARDIS crew eyed each other, but Toli rolled his eyes waiting for them to call him on his suspicious behavior. When none came, he continued rummaging.

"Those are fossilized caras eggs," the Doctor noticed. "Did you visit Gisslig recently? Blue-ish planet with green skies, lots of lakes, a purple rings?"

"No," Rova answered quickly. "We got those eggs from the planet Satmee. We traded some oregano and the rest of our dried fruits for the eggs."

"Well, back to the TARDIS, then," the Doctor announced.

"We haven't seen much of the planet, Doctor," Amy commented. "Could we stay here tonight and see more of the planet tomorrow?"

"Of course," the Doctor answered. "Good luck, pioneers."

The pioneers waved the crew goodbye while keeping their eyes on them.

"Satmee?" Solke asked.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind," Rova said, trying to defend herself.

"Is that even a real planet?" Toli asked.

"I just made it up."

"Do you know anything else about this planet?" Amy asked the Doctor in the TARDIS. "Is there anything we should see?"

"Yes, plenty, but I want to get into the pioneers' ship tomorrow while they are trading. I want to see their navigational history."

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"There's no inhabited planet called Satmee. In approximately two thousand years, there will be an inhabited moon called Satmay, but there's no Satmee. They're hiding something. We all saw it. I want to know what it is."

A headache prevented Rory from sleeping well, so he walked around the TARDIS and found himself in the console room. Seeing no one around, he ventured outside to gaze at the Ajevan night. A sharp pain on his back and a kick to the stomach brought Rory down. He looked up and saw a dagger heading towards him. In a split-second, a flash of memory swept through Rory. Two mercenaries attempted to take the Pandorica. Rory's mind returned to the present. He quickly deflected the blade and elbowed the assailant in the face. Rory knocked out his opponent with two more punches before realizing it was Solke. He ran to the TARDIS, realizing that he left the door open.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted as he entered. Rova and Toli were already there and Rory quickly engaged them while continuing to call the Doctor's name. Toli lunged at Rory. The two fought while Rory remained concerned about Rova.

"Go find the others!" Toli commanded Rova, who was approaching Toli for assistance.

Rory reached for Rova and suddenly she flew nearly a meter and landed clumsily on the ground. The action shocked both Rory and Toli, and Rory regained his composure to knock out Toli.

The Doctor ran into the console room. "What's going on?"

"Solke attacked me outside. I came back and Toli and Rova were here. They're trying to kill us."

The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Rova. "Don't move."

Rory woke up Amy and they tied up the three pioneers.

"Where's Leeta?" Amy asked.

"Back in their ship," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS isn't picking up any other life forms and I'm getting a niggling feeling in my head."

"Doctor, speaking of niggling feelings," Rory said. "Something happened before, when I was fighting."

The Doctor proceeded out of the TARDIS, followed by Amy and Rory.

"What is it?"

"I had a headache first and then later, I reached for Rova and it seemed like I pushed her really hard, but I never made contact."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"I'll take a look at your head later, Rory," the Doctor answered. He approached Leeta in the pioneers' ship and saw that she was sleeping. He put his hands on her head.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"It's her," the Doctor answered. "She's been trying to reach Marco Salento. But why?"

Leeta began to stir and wake up.

"Easy, easy," the Doctor said.

"What are you doing here?" Leeta asked. "Where is everyone?"

"They're on our ship," Rory answered. "They wanted to kill us."

"I'm sorry," Leeta said. "I tried to convince them not to do it."

"You were at Gisslig recently, weren't you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Leeta answered.

"You didn't want to crantelion. The Gissliggians wanted it."

"Why do they want that?" Rory asked.

"We don't know."

"Yes, you do. They don't like the Ajevans, even though they've never met, even though the Ajevans don't even know they exist," the Doctor explained. "Crantelion is what they need to power their missiles to reach Ajeva so they could do what? Expand?"

"I'm sorry," Leeta repeated.

" _Can you hear me?"_ the Doctor thought in his mind.

"Yes," Leeta answered aloud.

The Doctor exhaled. "The Gissliggians are not to be trusted. I'm surprised they didn't . . . arm this ship." The Doctor quickly scanned the ship with his sonic screwdriver. He approached a small box embedded into the ship's walls.

"Don't open that!" Leeta warned as the Doctor continued scanning.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"It's some sort of bacteria. If we don't deliver enough crantelion by a certain time, a lock releases the bacteria that will infect and kill us."

The Doctor detached the box from the ship.

"Doctor?" Amy asked warily.

"It's fine," the Doctor said. "I'm overriding the timing sequence. The box will never open."

"What do we do now?" Rory asked.

"We send the pioneers as far away from Ajeva and Gisslig as possible."

"Gisslig has nothing on us now," Leeta said. "The others have no problem heading elsewhere."

"I have to ask, Leeta, did you deliberately reach out to an ancestor for advice on how to handle your problems?"

"Marco Salento?" Rory asked.

"How did you know?" Leeta asked.

"I met him," the Doctor answered. "I traced the telepathic signal to here, and you. It affected what he said. You should train yourself better to avoid that happening."

The Doctor and his companions released Rova, Toli, and Solke and sent them on their way to their next destination. "I put a tracker in place of the box of bacteria. I'll know if you return to Gisslig." the Doctor stated, though he had actually placed an innocuous cube.

"We don't want anymore to do with them," Rova told him.

The next day, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory returned to the Ajevans to explain the pioneers' departure and were greeted by a surprise.

"Hello, sweetie. Mom and dad."

"River," the Doctor simply stated.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I borrowed this statuette to settle a bet with a Time Agent and now I'm returning it," River explained.

"Yes, statue!" an Ajevan stated. "That's why you look familiar! Yonotovona!"

"And Yonotovona to you, too," the Doctor replied, not understanding the reference. He didn't notice River's face darkening.

"The human pioneers had to leave," Amy explained. "They said you could keep the herbs because they were grateful for your hospitality."

"We didn't give them any crantelion yet."

"They appreciated the hospitality more," Rory explained.

"River," Amy began. "The Doctor is taking us to see other parts of the planet. Will you join us?"

"Of course, mother."

The Doctor and his companions returned to the TARDIS.

"I'd recommend the slopes of Akitwan for the first site," River said. "It'll be breezy. You two should grab jackets, plus another one for me, please."

"We'll be right back," Rory explained, leaving the Doctor alone with River.

"Well, aren't you curious about Yonotovona?" River asked.

"Should I be?"

"Why wouldn't you be? Just look up famous statues in Yonotovona. It's a planet near the Thoaxy Cluster."

The Doctor opened an index and rummaged through images. He suddenly saw a large statue bearing a familiar face. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" River asked.

Anger flashed through the Doctor's eyes. "It's a memorial. No, River! Why did you let me see this? How could you goad me into looking this up?"

"Because you've always known, sweetie. You're the one who told me about this. You broke our spoiler policy to warn me of this, so I would be prepared. Now, I'm returning the favor."

"River . . ."

"I know. I'm sorry," River said as she pulled the Doctor into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Justice

The Doctor placed metallic strips on Rory's head and then put his hands on them.

Rory stared ahead into the Doctor's eyes while the Doctor entered his mind. After several minutes, the Doctor scanned Rory with his sonic screwdriver.

"You're a normal human with nearly two thousand years of memories," the Doctor noted. "Something's bound to happen. It looks like it's occurring on the cellular level."

"What is happening?" Amy asked to the side.

"Some sort of telekinetic ability," the Doctor answered as he approached a monitor. "There's some neural activity along this part of the brain here, and it looks like it's increasing."

"Increasing?" Rory asked. "Is the telekinesis going to get stronger?"

"If it continues this path, then it will get much stronger."

"What are we supposed to do?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said. "Rory, your body knows what it's doing. Trust it. If you get a headache that's too severe, I'll give you something to treat it, but otherwise, you should let this run its course."

Rory and Amy continued to look worried.

The Doctor patted Rory's left shoulder. "Don't worry, Rory. You'll be fine. Now, let's go see where we are."

The Doctor advanced to the exit, followed by Rory and Amy. They were welcomed by a large and decrepit building.

"Oh, a prison," Amy realized when she read a sign. "I was just telling Rory that I wished we visited more prisons."

Rory chuckled lightly.

The Doctor turned around. "Well, it looks like the next monarch is getting crowned soon, based on the spectacle there. Would you rather see that?"

"Yes," Amy replied.

"Oh, okay."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory walked by a street that was being adorned with green fabric that had been laid down. Ornate patterns decorated poles along the way and the TARDIS crew felt the electric excitement of the individuals around them.

The Doctor approached a kiosk and used his sonic screwdriver to open an article.

"Queen Silmonyl will take the throne today," the Doctor explained. "She will give a speech that will include decrees to be put into immediate effect. Forty-four other heads of state are expected to be here."

The TARDIS crew continued exploring the area until the coronation ceremony began. The trio watched as Silmonyl rode on a slow carriage down a street and waved to the crowds.

Amy took out her phone and began to take pictures. A thief suddenly grabbed the phone and bolted. Amy gave chase, prompting Rory and the Doctor to do the same. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the thief trip.

"Please don't turn me into security," the thief pleaded. "I'm sorry. I need the money."

Amy snatched her phone back and checked it.

"Is it all right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it seems fine."

Security officers approached the group.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing," the thief said.

"He stole my phone, but I got it back," Amy answered. "It's fine."

"What's your name?" an officer asked the thief.

"I'm Wesbrith Anaxyl. Please have mercy on me. I was desperate."

"You know the rules," an officer said as he hoisted Wesbrith up. "It'll be your turn in front of the firing squad."

"Wait," Amy said. "You're killing him?"

"All negative elements must be removed from society before the queen issues her decrees."

"It's just a phone. You don't have to kill him for that," Amy said.

"Justice will be served while we have a chance to abolish crime."

The security officers led Wesbrith away.

Rory looked at the Doctor. "What is it?"

"One of Silmonyl's decrees will end the death penalty. The justice system here appears to be overcompensating before her decree goes into effect."

"She's still parading down the road," Rory noticed.

"Doctor, I don't want that man to die for taking my phone," Amy said. "We have to stall."

The Doctor quickly agreed and the trio ran to the prison that they had previously seen.

"Wesbrith Anaxyl, do you challenge the report given by this security officer?" a magistrate asked in court.

"No, but please have mercy. I just wanted to provide for my family," Wesbrith replied.

"And I just wanted to watch the coronation instead of dealing with this pile of cases. I am ready to issue my judgment."

"Wait!" Amy cried.

The courtroom turned to her, surprised.

"I'm the owner of the phone that was stolen. Do I get a say in anything?" Amy asked. When no one answered, she whispered to the Doctor. "Do I?"

"Is this the man who stole your phone?" the magistrate asked Amy.

"Yes," Amy answered hesitantly.

"Then what is your point of contention?"

"It's such a minor crime," Amy said.

The Doctor piped in. "If the victim doesn't feel wronged, isn't that justification for leniency?"

"The criminal is still a threat to society," the magistrate countered. "These threats must be eliminated at once."

"But I was responsible," Amy quickly said.

"How?" Rory whispered.

"I was careless and practically invited someone to take the phone," Amy said. She shrugged at Rory in a way that conveyed her desperation for any kind of excuse.

"So you say that you encouraged someone to act in a criminal way?" the magistrate asked.

"Oh, this isn't good," the Doctor whispered, alarming Amy.

"And then you disrupt the operations of a royal body?" the magistrate added.

"Sorry?" Amy said.

"Wesbrith Anaxyl is guilty and I sentence him to death," the magistrate announced. "You three would do well to exit this courtroom immediately before I deem you threats to society as well."

The Doctor quickly pulled Amy and Rory away.

"Now what do we do?" Amy asked.

The Doctor walked around to the back of the prison. He saw lines of prisoners facing multiple execution squads. He looked back at the coronation procession.

"She's almost at the stage, but she won't be giving her speech yet," the Doctor realized. He looked at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked, apprehensive about the edge in the Doctor's facial expression.

"Baptism by shots," the Doctor said. "It's time to practice your telekinetic skills."

Rory shook his head. "You want me to deflect the shots from the execution squad?"

"Yes."

"There are four executioners," Rory pointed out. "What if two fire at the same time?"

The three heard a shot and saw someone slump to the ground. Two security guards dragged the body away.

Another executioner prepared to take a shot. When he did, Rory waved his arm as strongly as he could, nearly hitting Amy.

The prisoner flew into another one and the shot hit behind where he was.

"That'll work, too," the Doctor said.

"I need to concentrate," Rory said.

Cheers erupted behind the Doctor and his companions.

"She's the queen now," the Doctor said while Rory continued to fling various prisoners around, causing confusion in the prison.

The three could hear the queen begin her speech.

"Hurry up and get to the decrees," Amy said.

Security officers started to shoot randomly into the line of prisoners.

"No!" Rory cried. He focused on the guns and flung them around. More security officers arrived and started shooting.

"You!" someone called near Rory. "Who are you?" Three security officers approached Rory.

"Nothing, I'm just watching the executions." Rory looked back and saw dozens of prisoners die while his attention was on the approaching officers.

"Surveillance shows that you have been interfering with royal procedures."

"It's not going to be royal for much longer," Amy responded.

"No, but he will still be arrested and he will be judged."

The officers tried to arrest Rory, but he attempted to push them off while he focused on the prisoners. Amy tried to intervene, but the Doctor held her back.

"We can't break him out if we're arrested, too."

The officers eventually dragged Rory away.

The Doctor and Amy noticed that the executions stopped, but some prisoners remained alive.

"The decree has been issued," the Doctor realized. "Now we need to get your husband out of jail." The Doctor continued to look at the prisoners who had been shot.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Rory's going to hate me, if he doesn't already."

"Why would he do that?"

Instead of answering, the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS silently with Amy behind him. He went to a monitor to track Rory.

"Now that the death penalty has been abolished, the courts will take their time. Rory's probably spending the night in a cell and I can pinpoint him by tracking telekinetic signatures."

The TARDIS trembled slightly.

"I'm taking us into his cell," the Doctor answered with a cold tone.

"After breaking River out of Stormcage so often, I thought you'd have a more subtle method."

"Rory hates me. I don't want to do subtle. I just want to get him and leave this planet."

"Rory doesn't hate you."

The TARDIS evidently parked and the Doctor opened the door. Rory walked in silently, ignoring the Doctor and Amy.

"Rory?" Amy asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now."

After giving Rory space, the Doctor found him hours later sitting alone in a room. The Doctor sat across from him, but Rory diverted his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I wasn't thinking at that moment. I didn't realize what it would do to you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. The prisoners that you didn't save shouldn't be on your conscience. They weren't your responsibility. None of them were. I shouldn't have made you feel responsible for their lives."

Rory continued to look away from the Doctor.

"You might have actually agreed with the death sentences for some of them," the Doctor offered.

"That's irrelevant."

"I know."

"You said 'some of them.' I wonder how many were killed for stealing."

"Their deaths weren't your fault. I was wrong to put you into that position."

"Yeah, you were."

"Are you all right, Rory?"

"Just give me some time."

The Doctor nodded and left Rory alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seventy-Nine

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory walked through the meadows near a mountain range. The weather was hot, but dry. The Doctor kept a respectable distance from Rory, concerned that Rory was still upset with him.

Flakes of gold started to fall from the sky, softly and sparsely.

Amy caught a few flakes in her hands. "This is beautiful, like gold," she commented.

"It is gold," the Doctor said.

"Is it rare here?" Rory asked.

"It's rare everywhere. It takes neutron stars to collide in order for gold to form naturally. There were two nearby; well, relatively nearby, and this planet seems to be getting a nice share of the gold."

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"The planet Riloxin."

Amy continued to admire the falling gold while the Doctor approached Rory.

"Be angry if you want," the Doctor began quietly, "but this would be a good opportunity for you to practice precision."

Rory rolled his eyes. "I'm not angry anymore, Doctor, but I don't feel like practicing. This isn't a skill that I feel needs honing."

"You never know when it might come in handy. Think of all the times when telekinesis would have made things easier."

Rory continued to look skeptically at the Doctor.

"It's there. You might as well exercise it like every other part of you."

Rory finally relented and started trying to pick the individual flakes one by one.

A large ship suddenly cast its shadow over the Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

"Stop your collection of the gold," a booming voice commanded.

Five individuals teleported down to the ground, surrounding the Doctor and his companions.

"You're not Riloxis," the Doctor realized. "You're Muggates."

"How is that relevant?" a Muggate asked.

"You don't have jurisdiction here," the Doctor answered.

"We're not here for legal enforcement. We're here to take the gold and kill those who would attempt to take it."

"Rory?" the Doctor said, quietly.

"Really?" Rory asked.

The Muggates drew their weapons, ready to fire.

"Yes!" the Doctor yelled as he tackled Amy to the ground. Rory let out a telekinetic burst that emanated from every direction, knocking the Muggates away.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to disable the weapons as he pulled up Amy. "Let's run!"

The trio made it back to the TARDIS before the Muggates could recover. The Doctor set the TARDIS to move.

"Do you know what's happening, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"The Muggates live on a nearby planet. They have a history of bullying the Riloxis. They must be trying to claim the gold for themselves. The Riloxis don't care that much about it."

The flight in the TARDIS became smooth and the Doctor dashed to the door. Below him were the nearby mountains.

"There," the Doctor said. He ran to the console to get the TARDIS to stop and returned to the door with Rory and Amy.

"That's a lot of gold," Amy said.

"It's a meteorite that must have come from the neutron stars or near it."

"It looks like it's still burning," Amy realized.

"Yes. That's why the Muggates haven't taken it yet. In the meantime, the wind keeps blowing gold away."

The large Muggate ship reappeared and fired a shot at the TARDIS, only to have the shot be deflected by the TARDIS' shielding.

"They can't get through the force field, can they?" Amy asked.

"No, but we're leaving anyway," the Doctor said as he approached the console and entered data into a monitor. "It looks like this area is governed by President Agnuss and we're paying him a visit."

After parking the TARDIS, the Doctor and his companions entered a building while holding up his psychic paper.

"Greetings, I'm Ambassador Yung from Dekand. This is my diplomatic entourage, Amy and Rory. We'd like to meet President Agnuss."

"We don't have diplomatic relations with Dekand," the receptionist said.

"All the more reason for us to be here," the Doctor countered. "I hope President Agnuss will see the value in establishing relations and accommodate this unexpected visit."

After waiting for what felt like hours, someone ushered the TARDIS crew into a meeting room.

"Ambassador," Agnuss said.

"President," the Doctor responded in kind. "I have Rory and Amy here with me."

"I understand you are looking to establish relations. Where are you from?"

"A country called Dekand on the planet Felley."

"I'm not familiar with that planet," Agnuss admitted.

"You will be, as we are getting familiar with your country. We were taking a look when a Muggate ship confronted us."

"You must have been by the mountains. They've requested exclusive access to that area."

"Are you not interested in the meteorite?" Rory asked.

"We Riloxis have no interest in it," Agnuss explained.

"And you just complied with the Muggates' request?" the Doctor asked.

"We aren't in a position to refuse."

"That's it?" Amy asked.

"It is a price we pay against their strength," Agnuss said. "Now, shall we discuss a potential relationship between Riloxin and Dekand?"

"Actually, I don't think I should recommend diplomatic relations with you anymore," the Doctor said bluntly.

"Have I offended you, Ambassador?" Agnuss asked.

"No, you have offended your country and made me question what Riloxin can offer to Dekand."

"We have a lot to offer."

"And what if we wanted access to the gold in exchange for our own goods? What if it was a vital aspect to our relationship?"

Agnuss hesitated.

"That's what I thought."

"If this meeting is over, then leave," Agnuss said as he stood up.

The Doctor stood up as well, followed by Amy and Rory and they left.

"Don't you think that was harsh?" Amy asked.

"You heard Agnuss. Giving the Muggates the gold was just _a_ price. There's more going on. The Muggates are more than bullies."

The TARDIS took the Doctor, Amy and Rory to a storage compartment in the Muggates' ship.

The Doctor peered out cautiously before approaching a computer.

A Muggate patrolman appeared and aimed a gun at the Doctor, only to be flung to the side by Rory.

"Good job, Rory."

"Apparently, I'm getting practice with blunt force."

"Why do they have a patrol on their own ship?" Amy asked.

The Doctor pulled up the answer on the computer. "They're storing wildlife on this ship, but they're dormant."

"All of them?" Rory asked.

"Yes, they've been giving varying doses and types of sedatives, even though they're all of similar size and density. Let's see what else is on this ship."

Amy and Rory approached the Doctor and the computer.

"Some more sedated wildlife," the Doctor noted. "A small crew, actually, and some weapons."

"You thought there was something else going on, Doctor" Amy said.

"There has to be more," the Doctor answered. "Why would wildlife force Agnuss to submit to the Muggates?"

"What are the other countries doing?" Amy asked. "Did any gold land on them?"

"The TARDIS will tell us," the Doctor said. He marched to his ship, followed by Amy and Rory.

A blast suddenly hit near Amy. Rory turned around and saw another patrolman. He covered Amy as he deflected a second shot and rushed into the TARDIS.

"We're not welcome here anymore," Amy told the Doctor.

The Doctor set the TARDIS is motion. "The TARDIS isn't picking up any substantial gold deposits on this planet aside from that meteorite. However, there are traces on another country several thousand kilometers from here. The patterns of the dust would suggest that gold had been harvested. We're headed there now."

The TARDIS crew soon arrived at a different presidential building. The climate on the country Pexpell was frigid, but the Doctor and his companions made do without jackets.

"Hello," the Doctor said while displaying his psychic paper. "I am the Doctor, here on behalf of the Muggates. I'd like to speak with President Trovis regarding the gold collection."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were ushered into a meeting room and were soon introduced to President Trovis.

"How may I help you?" Trovis asked nervously.

"We're here about the gold," the Doctor answered.

"I thought you were finished."

"Mostly; there is still some powder scattered around the terrain."

"Of course. Please, return to it. Will you be taking any collateral for this small amount?" Trovis asked, the nervousness clearer.

Amy and Rory eyed the Doctor, who let out a slight frown; the looks of the three were misinterpreted by Trovis.

"Please, the previous collaterals are still trying to readjust to society."

"Very well, no collateral needed." The Doctor stood and left with Amy and Rory.

"Hostages," Amy commented as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"The climates between Pexpell and Riloxin are starkly different. If it's a consistent difference," the Doctor suggested, "their citizens might have significant physical differences. The wildlife receiving different doses must be experimental subjects. The other wildlife are actually hostages."

"If they're still experimenting, does that mean they plan to take more hostages and gold?" Rory asked.

"Wouldn't that mean there are other meteorites?" Amy added.

"This planet and the Muggate planet are the only habitable planets in this star system and the Muggate planet is ruled by one emperor," the Doctor said.

"Which means . . . " Amy began.

"There are more meteorites; or rather, there will be. They aren't called meteorites until they pass through a planet's atmosphere and impact the surface. Right now, they're just rocks floating in space, getting closer to this planet's orbit."

The TARDIS took the Doctor and his companions above the planet's atmosphere. While Amy and Rory looked out the door to admire the view, the Doctor searched for gold using the TARDIS' sensors.

"How are you going to get the gold?" Rory asked. "It's not magnetic, right?"

"I can detect and attract them with something else," the Doctor replied. "Seventy-eight pieces total in this star system, all much, much smaller than the meteorite. I'm programming the TARDIS to scoop them up. They're scattered and this will take a while."

While waiting for the TARDIS to collect the gold, Amy composed a message to River. Rory continued looking out the TARDIS, watching the collection process. The Doctor approached him cautiously.

"Should I mention this is a good training opportunity?" the Doctor asked. "The vacuum of open space is an interesting medium."

"Is there a reason why you're pushing me to develop my telekinetic skills?"

"Well, you're not doing anything else."

"Do you know something, Doctor?"

"What do you mean?"

"You act like my telekinesis will lead to something in the future."

"I honestly don't know anything about where your telekinesis will lead."

"Is it going to cause me problems?" Rory asked.

"No. Like I said, your body knows how to handle it, according to all the data I collected."

Rory continued looking out the TARDIS and the Doctor returned to the console, not knowing if Rory was doing anything.

Eventually, the Doctor told Amy and Rory that the 78 rocks were collected. He ejected a small box with a cord on one end.

"Do you think you can scoop the rocks into the box?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"Sure."

"Bigger on the inside?" Amy asked about the box while she watched Rory telekinetically move the rocks into the box.

"Of course," the Doctor answered.

"Now, the large meteorite," the Doctor announced after Rory completed his task and the Doctor pulled the box into the TARDIS.

"You can fit that into the box, too?" Amy asked.

"No, but I will take it somewhere else."

The TARDIS materialized over the meteorite in Riloxin. Shots from the Muggate ship fired immediately, shaking the TARDIS.

"We'll be all right," the Doctor said. "It's going to be bumpy, but I just need a couple more seconds to establish a really fancy tow rope and . . . "

The TARDIS started to move again and took her crew to another part of the galaxy.

The Doctor opened the doors. "There won't be life in this star system for tens of millions of years," he said. He walked back to the console to release the meteorite and programmed the TARDIS for another trip.

"And finally, the hostages," the Doctor remarked.

The TARDIS materialized in the storage compartment it previously occupied. The Doctor peered out cautiously again.

"How many crew members did you say there were?" Amy asked. "They're probably going to be patrolling more."

The Doctor was at the computer again. "Not if there is an alert on the other side of the ship," he said as he used his sonic screwdriver and typed in a command.

Small red lights began flashing.

"Come along! We won't have much time before they see nothing's wrong."

The Doctor, followed by Amy and Rory, ran to another part of the ship. He used his sonic screwdriver to access a room.

"Non-sentient wildlife," the Doctor realized. "Similar size and density as the sentient life forms. Rory, you stay here and free them. Amy, let's go see the hostages."

The patrolmen of the ship met a solid door blocking them from accessing the area where the alarm was supposedly triggered.

The Doctor and Amy reached another room and saw dozens of sedated prisoners.

"Please tell me we don't have to wake everyone up one by one," Amy said.

"No," the Doctor said at a control unit. "I can do everything here, including an injection of a stimulant."

Amy kept guard at the door while the Doctor tried to corral the prisoners. Rory then found them.

"What do I do with the animals?" Rory asked.

"Oh, just let them roam around. They'll be a good distraction," the Doctor answered. "Come along, everyone. I have a ship that can take you all to safety."

As the group rushed towards the TARDIS, they heard heavy boots behind them.

"Hurry up!" Amy exclaimed.

They passed the room with the animals and Rory stopped to coax them out. As soon as enough came out, Rory ran to join the others as they reached the TARDIS, leaving the animals to slow the patrolmen down.

The Doctor returned the hostages to their own countries and revealed the truth to President Trovis. He saved the trip to Riloxin for last.

"Ah, hello again, President Agnuss," the Doctor said when the President came to greet the last hostages. "I should probably tell you that I'm not actually the Ambassador of a fictitious place."

"You saved our citizens; you can be forgiven."

"There's no more gold on this planet, nor will there be. I've taken care of that."

"Thank you," Agnuss responded.

The Doctor stayed on the planet and with Amy and Rory, he watched a coalition of presidents announce a new alliance to defend the planet from Muggate activity.

"They'll be formidable together," the Doctor told his companions. "The Muggates will never bother them again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The New Detectives

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory lounged on a resort deck overlooking a busy harbor.

"Are you the Doctor?" a voice nearby asked.

The Doctor looked up.

"Yes, I am. Hello."

"I am Ivan Roablo, the lead detective for this jurisdiction."

"This is Amy Pond and Rory Williams, my current companions."

"I hope I'm not troubling you, Doctor. You seem to be relaxing."

"It's been a few minutes already. I could use the distraction."

"We have a dead body that confounds our forensic technology. I understand that you provided some valuable services the last time you were here. Would you be willing to help again?"

"Of course. I'm sure Rory and Amy don't mind," the Doctor answered, not looking at his companions and therefore not seeing the annoyance on their faces. "When was the body found?"

"Two-and-a-half days ago."

Ivan led the Doctor and his companions to a hotel. "Perring Zake was found here. He plummeted to his death from the roof. It was very messy. Across the alley is Thovas Pharmaceutical. The current theory is that Perring stole something from Thovas and someone from Thovas killed him to get it back."

"Did Thovas get it back?" the Doctor asked.

"They say they are uncertain because it was likely pills and they have no accounting system for small numbers of pills."

"You sound skeptical."

"I am."

Ivan transported the Doctor and his companions to a forensic laboratory.

"Tell us about the planet so we'll know enough to help," Amy requested along the way.

"This is the planet Zelo. The natives here are Zelans. They're the ones that look like people, but with blue skin. A few hundred years ago, humans arrived and have increased their presence considerably. They're the ones that look like people, but with not-blue skin."

After arriving at the laboratory, Ivan showed the TARDIS crew the body.

"Has the body been cleaned since it was found?" the Doctor asked while he scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

"No," Ivan answered.

"And how was it transported?"

"My junior detectives placed him in a sealable bag while at the hotel. They didn't open the seal until they arrived at this department."

"There are traces of hulminol and recnacilophen," the Doctor noted.

"Yes," Ivan replied. "Our investigation focused on the department at Thovas that produces immunological drugs."

"Are these drugs for Zelans or humans?" Rory asked.

"Zelan," Ivan answered.

"What about Perring's clothes?" the Doctor asked.

Ivan presented the Doctor an outfit that was complemented by yellow shoes. The Doctor scanned everything.

"Do you have a list of associates for Perring?" the Doctor asked Ivan, who handed the Doctor a file he skimmed through.

"How about security footage?"

"You'll have to get it at Thovas. They're citing the protection of intellectual property to justify their reason for not sharing it with us. They are willing to let us see it at their building, though."

"I'd prefer to enter Thovas using my TARDIS."

"I can arrange for that."

After being dropped off at the resort, the Doctor, Rory, Amy, and Ivan materialized in the security department of Thovas.

"Doctor, Rory, Amy, this is Lewell Mah, Thovas' head of security. Lewell, these are my new forensic assistants. We'd like to review the footage pertaining to Perring Zake."

"Unfortunately, our analysts are completely sure now that the missing footage is not recoverable," Lewell said. "I'll show you the small amount of footage that is available."

The TARDIS crew watched as Perring shot two guards in one video segment using a gun with a long barrel. In another segment, he used a stolen identification card to access a room. Three other segments showed him running through various corridors.

"The owner of the identification card had reported it stolen," Ivan said. "There's no connection to Perring aside from the theft."

"Can you zoom in on Perring's hands when he shoots the guards?" the Doctor requested.

Lewell complied, but the Doctor was dissatisfied with the resolution.

"I'd like to hook up this computer to my TARDIS. My ship might be able to clean the drive and recover missing footage."

"I can't allow that," Lewell responded.

"My ship won't be able to save or even view any of the data. I have a program in my firmware that could help."

Lewell hesitated before agreeing. The Doctor connected a wire from the computer to the TARDIS' console and entered in several commands.

Footage appeared on screen at the console.

"I thought you said you couldn't view anything?" Amy inquired.

The Doctor quickly hushed her. "Rule number one."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory continued looking at the screen as the Doctor skimmed through the footage. They eventually saw a humanoid man with spiky brown hair wearing a blue pinstripe suit.

"Who's he?" Rory asked.

"A person of interest," the Doctor replied. "The file that Ivan gave me dismissed him; he's irrelevant."

The trio continued looking through the footage.

"Don't tell anyone you saw anything here," the Doctor said. He inputted more commands before returning to the security department with the wire.

"No luck on the missing footage, but I was able to improve the resolution. Can you zoom in again on Perring's hands when he shoots?"

Lewell complied again.

"Two fingers on the trigger. He looks like he's pulling it and has the gun at a small angle," the Doctor observed.

"We thought we were making progress with the gun, but ultimately did not," Ivan said.

"I'm familiar with the gun," the Doctor said. "It's manufactured on the planet Nocaerlion. Perring's technique is rare. It's taught at three academies in Nocaerlion, one of which has a human contingent."

"It'd take months to get to Nocaerlion," Ivan said.

"Not for us. We'll see you soon, Ivan."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory entered the TARDIS and set off. They soon arrived at Blue Fields Academy, where they met the academic director.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor from the Criminal Inspections Division. This is Amy and Rory, my legal trainees. We are here for information regarding one of your recent students, Perring Zake."

"I'm Renditt Haley. I'd be happy to look through our records."

As Renditt sifted through academic records, the Doctor looked around until he returned his attention to Renditt. "Perring Zake recently stole some drugs on Zelo. We're looking for reasons."

Renditt pulled up Perring's files on a large screen that everyone could see. He also pulled up pictures that are indexed with Perring's name.

The Doctor sifted through them.

"Doctor, can humans and Zelans interbreed?" Rory asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Amy asked, suspiciously.

"That's not why I'm asking. Look at this picture. Perring looks like he's in a romantic relationship with a Zelan."

"No, they can't interbreed, Rory. They can't even be intimate unless . . ."

"Is there an immunological reason why they can't be intimate?" Rory asked.

"That's it, right there," the Doctor said, happily. "That's why he stole the drugs! He was in love. Thank you very much, Renditt. This solves everything! We must be off!"

As the TARDIS started to materialize near Ivan's office in Zelo, Rory approached the Doctor. "You answered the question of why Perring was at Thavos. You didn't answer the question of his death."

"Oh, right; of course."

The Doctor explained to Ivan his conclusions and then transported Ivan and his companions to the roof of the hotel from which Perring fell. The Doctor looked around and bent down.

"Look at this. Part of the floor near the rails is uneven. At its crest, yellow remnants."

"Are you certain?" Ivan asked.

"My screwdriver isn't wrong. The yellow probably came from Perring's shoes."

"He tripped and fell over," Ivan concluded.

"Case closed," said the Doctor.

Later in the TARDIS, while Amy was showering, Rory approached the Doctor.

"You were never trying to find out how Perring died, only why he was at Thavos," said Rory. "You have similar shoes and suits as that man in the missing footage. That was you, wasn't it - a previous regeneration? You knew all this time how he died."

"I was the cause of it. I was helping Thavos with something unrelated the last time I was here. I caught Perring doing something, but I didn't know what. I chased him. I tried to use the sonic screwdriver to slow Perring down, but he had set down some micromines on the roof. I missed my target and made him fall."

"It wasn't your fault, then."

"No, but it doesn't make feel better."

"I understand," Rory said.

"I can move on now that I know the whole story."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Cold Governess

"Here we are," the Doctor said as the TARDIS materialized. "We should be in London, in 1892, around Christmas or so."

"Are we visiting someone in particular?" Amy asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered as he led Rory and Amy into a neighborhood of rowhomes. Along the way, he seemed distracted by the snow cover.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor responded. He knocked on a door, and a Sontaran answered.

"Strax!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ah, Centurion. And you. And you," Strax said.

"I don't understand. How are you alive?" Rory asked.

"He was brought back," the Doctor simply said. "Where are Vastra and Jenny?"

"They are making inquiries regarding the snow."

"So there is something going on," the Doctor quietly said. He picked up a clump with his hands. "There's a slight telepathic field."

"It's thinking?" Amy asked.

"No, but it could be influenced by someone who thinks."

"Sir, would you like to see Madame Vastra's research?" Strax asked.

"No, I'll wait for them to return," the Doctor answered. "In the meantime, it might do good to look around, get a better, more personal feel for the snow."

The Doctor, accompanied by Amy and Rory, walked around London. They were suddenly faced with a nervous young woman wielding a lit torch.

"Hmm," the Doctor began. "I - oh, what is this?"

"I don't know. It just built itself and multiplied," Clara answered, referring to three snowmen that were following her.

"There's something in the snow. What's your name?"

"Clara. What's in the snow?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be reflecting thoughts, maybe memories."

"How?"

"I don't know that yet, either. Rory, push against the snowmen. Amy, do . . . something. Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen."

Two snowmen appeared behind Amy and Rory.

"You can't tell me to stop thinking about something and then expect it to vanish from my mind!" Clara yelled.

The snowmen kept on approaching the Doctor, Clara, Rory, and Amy. Rory continued pushing them away, but questioned how many he could take on should more rise up.

"Then think about them melting," the Doctor advised. "The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!"

The TARDIS crew and Clara were suddenly drenched in water, but grateful that the Doctor's tactic worked.

The Doctor exhaled sharply. "I'm glad I was right."

Rory rolled his eyes.

"Is that going to happen again?" Clara asked.

"If it does, you know what to do about it. I think we've spent enough time here. Come along, Ponds."

"Wait!" Clara cried. "Shouldn't we warn people about this?"

"We need information first and we know who can give us that information."

"Shouldn't you at least explain to me what just happened?"

"Probably not!"

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy marched back to Paternoster Row, weaving through a maze of rowhomes.

"Doctor," Rory quietly said. "I think we're being followed."

"It's a good thing you've been practicing telekinesis then, right?"

Clara hid to ensure she wouldn't be spotted. When she believed it was safe, she turned a corner only to see a wall of snow in her path. She approached it cautiously, but opted not to touch it. She backtracked to find another path but eventually realized that she had lost the Doctor.

"Was that safe?" Amy asked. "Will the snow respond to Rory now and create walls of snow?"

"It was a thin wall. It shouldn't make a difference," the Doctor said as they reached the front door of the Paternoster house.

"Rory?" the Doctor said. He noticed how hard Rory was concentrating.

"I'm still holding the wall up from here, just in case."

The Doctor knocked on the door. "You can drop it."

Jenny answered. "Doctor! Rory and Amy! Strax told us you were here."

"Yes, he did. He told us you were investigating the snow."

"Yes, but there is still so much we don't understand. Please come in so we can share our findings."

Inside, Vastra and Jenny debriefed the Doctor, Amy, and Rory on what they had done and learned regarding the snow.

The next day in the TARDIS, Rory was barely able to move because of a headache.

"I think I over-exerted myself with the wall, Doctor."

"You shouldn't have been holding up the wall after we were clear," Amy suggested. "That was a big range."

"I wanted to make sure Clara couldn't follow us," Rory said.

"I'm sure I have something lying around that will help you," the Doctor said. He later returned with a vial that Rory drank and put a sensor on Rory's head.

"Just give it some time," the Doctor instructed. "I'll stay here and monitor the sensor."

"Won't Vastra be waiting for you?" Amy asked.

"She can wait. Besides, I'm the one who's been pushing Rory."

Eventually, Rory felt better enough to leave but as soon as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with his companions, he saw Vastra and Jenny running towards him.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"There is a rather large snowman walking around this area, scaring people."

The five dashed to where the snowman was and saw Strax attempting to fight it with a torch. Suddenly, the snowman melted, soaking the area.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

Strax saw his friends and approached them. "It appears that the enemy has succumbed to its fear of me."

"Actually, it was me," a voice quietly said. The group turned and saw Clara.

"You did this?" the Doctor asked.

"You told me how I created those snowmen last night, so I did it again. I concentrated, imagined a single large snowmen, and when I saw you, I imagined it melting."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because I knew it would attract you. I've been trying to find you," Clara explained. "There's something wrong at the Latimer household. There's a pond where a governess fell in and then froze over. It's still frozen. Everything else is thawed, but the pond isn't."

"Why is that important?" Amy asked.

"There's a little girl who's afraid that the dead governess is going to come back and punish her tonight," Clara said. She looked at the Doctor. "You told me last night that the snow reflects thoughts. Can that girl's fears make that pond come alive?"

The Doctor looked at Vastra.

"I think it's time for you to meet Mr. Simeon, Doctor," Vastra suggested.

"Is he responsible for this?" Clara asked.

"Possibly," the Doctor answered.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," the Doctor told Clara.

"The children at the Latimer household are under my care. It is my responsibility to protect them from their dead governess."

After a moment, the Doctor acquiesced.

The Doctor and Clara, followed by Amy, Rory, Vastra, Strax, and Jenny, marched to Simeon's home.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the front door and was soon greeted by a servant.

Jenny and Vastra drew their swords.

"Do not attempt to delay us," Vastra warned. "You may be innocent and so I would not wish to harm you, but if you do not tell us where to find Mr. Simeon and get out of our way, you would be complicit in his crimes."

The servant nervously pointed up and then to his left and the Doctor charged into a room.

"Oh, nice office, big globey thing," the Doctor remarked as he approached the large snow globe.

"Who are you people, and what are you doing here?" Simeon asked.

"This!" the Doctor replied as he began striking the globe with a stick he found.

"Stop that!" Simeon yelled. "That is highly valuable equipment!"

Simeon tried to grab the Doctor, but the Doctor ran around the globe. "What is this?"

"We are the intelligence," the globe said.

"Ah, it speaks as well," the Doctor remarked.

"You are not of this world," the globe said.

"Takes one to snow one. Right, let's see: Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. Looks like snow, isn't snow. What are you, eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm? The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators, but you, you're the clever one. You turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can, and when you've learned enough, what do you do? You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve."

A couple servants entered the room, but Vastra and Jenny quickly restrained them.

"You'll need to adopt a humanoid form," the Doctor continued. "You need human DNA. Clara, where could he get DNA?"

"From the governess," she realized.

"Then it's time for us to visit the Latimers."

After arriving, Clara showed the others where the governess died. Then, she entered the house to work.

"Body frozen in a pond," the Doctor said as he inspected the ice. "The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan - everything they need to evolve."

"And the Latimer children risk animating it?" Vastra asked.

The Doctor looked towards the house.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "Don't ever underestimate the power of fear, or its strength."

The pond began to crack and everyone stepped back except for Strax. They watched as a feminine figure slowly emerged from the pond.

"Sir, one pulver grenade would blow this abomination apart, bringing further glory to the Sontaran Empire."

"That won't be necessary," the Doctor replied as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the governess. Eventually, she shattered.

"Will she be able to re-form?" Vastra asked.

"Probably. Rory, collect her, will you? I want to examine her further."

Rory telekinetically picked up the governess' shattered pieces and kept them in a bubble.

"Come along. I'd like to meet the Latimer children and I'll inspect the governess inside."

Clara introduced the Doctor to Francesca and Digby.

"What is going on here?" Captain Latimer asked as he marched into the foyer.

"That is," Amy answered, looking back. A ring of snowmen were walking towards the house.

Alice ran into the foyer. "Sir!"

"Yeah, we know. There are snowmen," the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Rory suddenly cried.

The pieces of the governess merged and she was re-forming. She struggled in Rory's bubble. Rory tried to contain her, but exhaled and doubled over in exhaustion, allowing the governess free.

Jenny threw a device at the governess, encasing her in another bubble.

"Is she going to punish us, Miss Montague?" Francesca asked.

"Not while I'm here," Clara answered.

"They're not going to attack," said Strax. "They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defense formation."

"What are they doing? What are they defending?" Amy asked.

"The governess," the Doctor answered. "She is a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. She's the ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?"

"No," Clara answered.

"She is living ice that will never melt. The snow wants her to build an army that won't melt."

"Clever," Mr. Simeon said at the door.

"You can't have her," the Doctor responded.

"Yes, I can. Release her within five minutes." Simeon then departed.

The Doctor returned to the governess and scanned her. "Strax, Vastra, Jenny, what do you have with you?"

The Paternoster gang showed the Doctor the equipment that they carried, including a medi-scanner that the Doctor eyed. He grabbed a different scanner and used it on the governess while everyone else watched.

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention.

"Vastra, Jenny, with me!" the Doctor said quickly as he dashed up the stairs. "Everyone else, stay on guard!"

The Doctor, Vastra, and Jenny ran to a bedroom and out a window.

"Simeon!" the Doctor cried. "I'm here, with a piece of the governess. I will give it to you once you leave and return to your home."

The Doctor jumped down, along with Vastra and Jenny, and rushed into the TARDIS. He engaged the controls before running to a room in the TARDIS. The TARDIS reached Simeon's home and the Doctor, Jenny, and Vastra patiently waited for Simeon to return.

The door opened. "I'm here," Simeon said.

The Doctor held out a box. "And here's a piece of the governess."

Simeon took the box. He opened it and reached in, only for a memory worm to latch onto his skin. Simeon struggled, but ultimately passed out.

"Did you think that would defeat me?" the globe asked.

The Doctor frowned. "That's not possible. You were mirroring Simeon. Now that he has no memory of his adult life, you can't have any voice!"

"I have my own voice now, and I can give my own voice."

Simeon suddenly stood up, ghostly pale. Jenny and Vastra quickly engaged and kept him occupied.

The Doctor ran to a window and saw an increase in snow.

Back at the Latimers', Amy noticed the snowmen growing outside. "We might be in trouble," Amy said.

Everyone rushed to the door to see the snowmen, but Captain Latimer stumbled and stepped on Jenny's device, releasing the governess from her bubble.

"That's the way to do it!" the governess cried.

A chase ensued throughout the house.

At Simeon's, Jenny and Vastra continued to battle Simeon while the Doctor examined the globe.

At the Latimers', Captain Latimer attempted to keep Francesca and Digby ahead of him with his arms, but Francesca slipped and fell back, enabling the governess to catch her.

Francesca screamed in panic and everyone else stopped.

"Let her go!" Rory yelled. He tried to grab Francesca telekinetically, but stopped when she screamed in pain. Rory then turned his attention to the governess.

The governess strengthened her hold on Francesca, making her scream louder. Then, Francesca started crying. Desperate, Rory willed all of his strength and precision against the governess. A plume of fire suddenly burst out, destroying the governess, but also spreading to the house, burning it. The fire spread quickly, prompting everyone to dash outside, where the snow turned into liquid.

At Simeon's, the Doctor noticed the snow in the globe turn to liquid and Simeon keeled over.

"What happened?" Vastra asked.

"It's mirroring something so strong now that it's drowning everything else."

The Doctor walked to a window with Vastra and gathered some precipitation. Vastra did the same.

"There was a critical amount of snow at the house," the Doctor explained. "Something could have happened there."

The Doctor and Vastra tasted the precipitation.

"Sweaty," the Doctor said.

"I also taste a little bit of salt," Vastra added. "It's like tears."

"Clara and Francesca brought several snowmen and the governess to life. Clara had a lot of control. Together, they might have drowned the snow."

The Doctor, Vastra, and Jenny returned to the Latimers' and watched the house burn down.

Later, the Doctor used the TARDIS to transport everyone to the bar where Clara worked.

"It's not much, but I'm sure everyone's too tired to care," Clara said. "Stay the night and have Christmas here and then you can go spend time at your sister's home."

"Thank you, Clara," Captain Latimer said.

"I'll cook tomorrow. I can make a great soufflé."

The Latimers settled in their makeshift quarters while Rory paced around outside. Elsewhere, the Doctor spoke to Vastra privately.

"Could I borrow your medi-scanner? I have to admit, that was the reason I visited."

"Is someone in trouble?" Vastra asked.

"No, but I fear someone will be."

Vastra handed the medi-scanner over to the Doctor and she departed for home with Strax and Jenny. As he walked back to the bar, the Doctor noticed Rory.

"What's wrong?"

"I caused that fire. I don't know how."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"The governess grabbed Francesca and I couldn't pull Francesca away. She started screaming and crying. I focused everything on the governess. I don't know what I did. I just shoved as much power as I could onto her."

"I told you that your abilities would grow. I'm guessing that you started manipulating matter on a smaller scale, kinetic and potential particle energy. You excited those particles, creating heat. In that environment, with the snowmen's telepathy, something simply ignited. Come along, Rory."

"That's it?"

"Of course. You probably saved Francesca's life."

"I'm dangerous, Doctor!"

"So am I. Now, let's be dangerous together, shall we?"

The Doctor entered the bar with a cautious Rory behind him.

"Well, are you off, too?" Clara asked. "I saw the other three leave."

"Yes, best be off."

"So what's your name?" Clara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You never introduced yourself to me. The others called you Doctor. What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor. That's my name."

"That's your name?"

"Surely you've heard stranger. This is London."

"I have," Clara responded.

"Take care of yourself, Clara Montague."

"That's . . . actually not my name."

"Pardon?"

"I used a different name when I was playing governess. I'm Clara Oswald."

"What?" the Doctor said.

"Clara Oswin Oswald. Nice to officially meet you. Now, run along, you clever boy, and remember me."

The Doctor stood still for several seconds.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you'd like. Also, whenever you'd like. My ship can travel in time. Amy and Rory are from the future. Don't their outfits strike you oddly?"

"I've seen stranger. This is London."

"I can have you back in minutes, after you live a lifetime of adventure."

Clara smiled after pondering the offer. "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beyond Victory

"Flashing, bright lights everywhere," Amy explained.

"Some very interesting architecture, too," Rory added.

"Las Vegas is a very decadent place, Clara," said the Doctor as the TARDIS thumped and went silent. He ran to the door. "Viva Las Vegas!"

The area shook and the Doctor fell over. Clara, right behind him, also fell over into a wet emergency.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

Rory and Amy looked at each other.

"This isn't Las Vegas," Amy realized in the TARDIS. She and Rory ran out and shut the door behind them.

"Where are we?" Clara asked loudly.

"He missed," Amy yelled. "That happens sometimes. We're not in Las Vegas."

"Oh, all right."

"Are we on a sinking submarine?" Amy asked.

"It's Soviet!" Rory realized.

"What's a Soviet?" Clara asked.

"The Russian Empire with a different government," Rory explained.

"Restrain them!" someone yelled.

"Wait!" cried the Doctor. "I can help! Your propellers work independently of the main turbines. You can't stop her going down but you can maneuver the sub laterally. Do it!"

"You're telling us what to do?"

"There is a geographical anomaly to starboard, probably an underwater ridge. We can stop the descent if we settle on it. Please just listen to me, or this submarine will implode."

"Lateral thrust to starboard, all propellers."

"Sir?"

"Now!"

The submarine shook with a crash, but eventually stilled.

"Descent arrested at seven hundred meters," someone reported.

"I'm Captain Zhukov. It seems that we owe you our lives."

"I'll hold you to that," the Doctor responded. "It might come in handy. I'm the Doctor. This is Amy, Rory, and Clara."

"Search them," an officer named Stepashin ordered, "including the women."

The Soviets backed the TARDIS crew by a pole and started confiscating various items.

"Are we safe, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Yes, of course," the Doctor answered.

"Really?" Clara asked.

"Probably."

"If this is a Soviet submarine, is this the Cold War?" Amy asked.

"What's that?" asked Clara.

"Two big countries on the brink of oblivion, lots of itchy fingers on the buttons that release missiles."

Someone took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"I would like a receipt for that," the Doctor said.

"What is this?" Zhukov asked.

The submarine suddenly shook again and several people fell into the pool of water. The TARDIS dematerialized.

"No, come back!" cried the Doctor.

"Remove them from this room!" Zhukov ordered.

A few of the Soviets led the TARDIS crew away.

"Everyone, stay calm," the Doctor ordered. "Rory, stay calm."

"I am calm."

"All right. Captain, we still need to get this submarine afloat!" the Doctor said.

"You act like you are concerned for this ship," stated Zhukov.

"Well, of course I am! And you said you owe us your lives."

"How do I know you aren't responsible?"

"Because I'm on it!"

"You were going to leave. You were worried when your ship left without you."

"Doctor, why did the TARDIS leave?" Clara asked.

"All right, captain, all right," the Doctor said. "You know what? Just this once, no dissembling, no psychic paper, no pretending to be an Earth Ambassador. The four of us are time travelers."

"Time travelers?" Zhukov asked.

"You saw our ship. It appeared out of nowhere and then departed."

Zhukov appeared skeptical.

"Breath's precious down here," the Doctor said. "Let's not waste it, eh?"

"I could save oxygen by shooting all four of you!"

Amy noticed heavy breathing. "What is that?"

Everyone except the Doctor turned to see the source of the sound.

"Doctor, what is that?" Clara asked in a panicked voice.

The Doctor turned and saw an Ice Warrior standing nearby.

"Ah, hello," said the Doctor.

"We were drilling in the ice," someone explained. "I thought I'd found a mammoth."

"It's not a mammoth."

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"It's an Ice Warrior, a native of the planet Mars."

"A Martian!" said Clara.

"We go way back."

"That is impossible," Zhukov said.

"It's right in front of you, captain."

Stepashin pointed his gun at the Ice Warrior, who in turn powered up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do that. Please, just wait. You don't need to do this. Just hear me out. You're confused, disorientated. Of course you are. You've been lying dormant in the ice for how long? You, how long?"

"I'm Professor Grisenko. By my reckoning, it has been there for five thousand years."

"Five thousand years? That's quite a nap. Can't blame you if you've got out on the wrong side of bed. Look, nobody here wants to hurt you," the Doctor said as he pushed Stepashins' gun down. "What's your name?"

"It has a name?" Zhukov asked.

"Of course; a name and a rank. This is a soldier, deserving our respect."

"This is a monster!" Zhukov cried.

"Skaldak."

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked. He suddenly looked nervous.

"I am Grand Marshall Skaldak."

"Oh, no," the Doctor quietly said.

Electricity suddenly flowed through Skaldak and he fell. Stepashin stood with a prod.

"You idiot! You idiot. This is Grand Marshall Skaldak."

"Do you know him?" Amy asked.

"Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste. Vanquisher of the Phobos Heresy. The greatest hero the proud Martian race has ever produced."

"What do we do with him now?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at Zhukov. "Lock him up."

While two people chained up Skaldak in the torpedo room, the Doctor explained the situation to his companions and the captain.

"The Ice Warriors have a different creed, a different code. By his standards, Skaldak is a hero. It was said his enemies honored him so much, they'd carve his name into their own flesh before they died."

"Lovely," Clara said.

"Explain what an Ice Warrior is," Zhukov requested.

"There isn't time," responded the Doctor.

"Yes, there is."

"They are Martian reptiles. When Mars turned cold, they had to adapt. They're bio-mechanoid. Cyborgs. Built themselves survival armor so they could exist in the freezing cold of their home world, but a sudden increase in temperature and the armor goes haywire."

"Would a cattle prod create enough of an increase?" Rory asked.

"Yes, it would."

"Is this Ice Warrior dangerous?" Clara asked.

"Yes."

"Why are we listening to this nonsense, captain?" asked Stepashin. "These people are clearly enemy agents."

"No, we're not," Clara said.

"They are spies."

"We don't even speak Russian," said Clara.

"What?" Stepashin asked.

"Actually, we sort of do," Rory quietly said.

"What do you mean?"

"The TARDIS translation matrix makes them hear their language," Amy explained.

Stepashin ignored the conversation.

"Captain, it is my opinion that this creature is a western weapon."

"A weapon?" asked Zhukov

"It's a survival suit. What is the alternative? The little green man from Mars?"

"It's a big green man from Mars," Grisenko offered.

"I don't appreciate your levity, Professor," said Stepashin.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Grisenko asked. "Maybe they're telling the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, a revolutionary concept, I know," said Grisenko.

"It's essential that we inform Moscow of what we have found."

"The radio's out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin," said Zhukov.

"They have our last position. They will find us. When they do . . ."

"Yes?"

"Well, the Cold War won't stay cold forever, Captain," said Stepashin as he walked over to the Doctor and stared at him.

"Stepashin, you're like a stuck record. We have other priorities right now. I want you back on repairs immediately. We need to keep this ship alive. Dismissed."

"Sir?"

"Dismissed, Stepashin."

The Doctor spoke up after Stepashin left. "All we needed to do was let Skaldak go and he'd have forgotten us, but you attacked him. You declared war. Harm one of us and you harm us all. That's the ancient Martian code. Do you hear that from the professor's headphones? It's a distress call. He's calling for reinforcements."

"I assume you want to talk to it?" Zhukov asked.

"I'm the only one who can."

"No; out of the question. We're not losing you. I'll do it."

"What?"

"You can talk to it through me," Zhukov suggested.

"Skaldak won't talk to you. You're an enemy soldier."

"And how would he know that?"

"A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you. Smell it on you a mile off."

"And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?" Zhukov asked.

"Just let me in there before it's too late. It can't be you or any of your men."

"Well, it can't be you."

"What about me? I don't smell of anything, do I?" Clara asked.

"You? No way."

"I'll go with her," Amy offered.

"Absolutely not!" Rory interjected.

"What about you?" Zhukov asked Rory.

"Rory's been a soldier for longer than you, me and all of your men combined," explained the Doctor.

"We can wear headsets," Amy said. "You can guide us the entire way and we'll be safe."

Rory looked at the Doctor, anxiously.

"This seems to be the only way," Zhukov admitted.

Clara and Amy soon entered the torpedo room, eyeing Skaldak.

Amy grabbed a light.

In the captain's cabin, everyone looked on nervously.

"May I?" the Doctor asked the captain.

The captain stepped aside and the Doctor sat in front of a screen and microphone.

"Whenever you two are ready," the Doctor said.

"Grand Marshall Skaldak," said Clara.

"Do the salute," the Doctor instructed.

Both Amy and Clara put their right fists next to their left shoulders.

"Good, good," the Doctor said. "Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste."

"Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste," repeated Amy to Skaldak. "By the moons, I honor thee."

"You can get closer," the Doctor said.

"We are sorry about this," Clara told Skaldak.

"It's not what you deserve," Amy added.

The power went out throughout the submarine.

"It's okay. We're okay," Amy quietly said.

"Yes, it's fine. Keep going," the Doctor said.

Clara turned on a flashlight. "You're a long way from home."

"Five thousand years," said the Doctor.

"You've been asleep for five thousand years," said Amy. "Please let us help. We aren't your enemy."

"I am in chains," Skaldak said.

"Doctor, how do we respond to that?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Doctor," Skaldak said. "How should they respond?"

"I think he wants to speak to the organ grinder, not to the monkeys," Grisenko suggested.

"We heard that!" said Clara.

"You are restrained until we can trust each other, Skaldak," the Doctor said. "You would do exactly the same in my position, and don't even think about using that sonic weapon, not in the torpedo room."

"I was fleet commander of the Nix Tharsis. My daughter stood by me. It was her first taste of action. We sang the songs of the old times. The songs of the red snow. Five thousand years; now, my daughter will be dust. Only dust."

Amy slowly approached Skaldak.

"No, no, no. Listen, your people live on, Skaldak, scattered all across the universe. And Mars will rise again, I promise you. Just let me help you."

"I require no help. There will be no help."

"What's Amy doing?" Rory asked.

"Amy, don't get too close," the Doctor warned.

"Something's wrong, Doctor," said Amy.

"What is?"

"I don't know," Amy said as she touched Skaldak's helmet.

The helmet opened back, revealing an empty suit.

Amy and Clara gasped.

"He's not in the suit!" Clara told the Doctor.

"What do you mean he's not in the suit?" asked the Doctor.

"Get out of there!" said Rory.

"It is time I learned the measure of my enemies," said Skaldak, still unseen, "and what this vessel is capable of."

Clara shined the flashlight in different directions.

"Please, Skaldak, don't!" said the Doctor.

"Harm one of us and you harm us all. By the moons, this I swear."

"You two, get out now!" cried the Doctor. He dashed to the door.

Zhukov grabbed his gun and stood in the Doctor's path. "Explain or I will shoot you both."

"I've never seen one do this before," explained the Doctor. "I've never seen one out of its armor before."

"Is it more vulnerable now?" Rory asked.

"It's more dangerous. You need me now more than ever, captain."

Zhukov put down his gun and the Doctor and Rory ran to the torpedo room.

Clara and Amy ran to the door and opened it.

Skaldak zipped through the door, passing the Doctor, Rory, and Zhukov.

"Clara? Amy? Are you two all right?"

"I'm okay," Clara said.

"I'm fine," said Amy. "Where did he go?"

"Did we do well in there?" Clara asked.

"You were both great."

"Doctor, the signal stopped," Grisenko said, holding up his headphones.

"He gave up. He didn't get an answer from his Martian brothers. He thinks he's been abandoned."

"He has nothing left to lose," suggested Rory.

"No, he doesn't. Come along, now."

"What can he do, stuck down here like the rest of us?" Zhukov asked. "How bad can it be?"

"This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zhukov. It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak's going to do when he finds that out? How bad can it be? How bad can it be? It couldn't be any worse."

As the ledge that the submarine sat on started to fall apart, everyone heard crashes that shook the submarine. A leak temporarily sprung.

"Don't ever say that again," warned Amy.

"Right," replied the Doctor.

"Come, we must go to the control room," Zhukov said.

Once everyone arrived, Zhukov addressed the room. "Comrades, you know our situation. The reactor is drowned. We are totally reliant on battery power and our air is running out. Rescue is unlikely, but we still have a mission to fulfill. If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs. We are expendable, comrades. Our world is not. I know I can rely on every one of you to do his duty without fail. That is all."

"Doctor, if he does launch a missile, can you prevent things from getting worse?" Amy asked.

"Earth is like a storm waiting to break right now. Both sides baring their teeth, talking up war. It would only take one tiny spark."

"So this is what my future holds," Clara commented.

"Captain, how many of your men are left?" the Doctor asked as the Soviets armed themselves.

"Twelve, and we can't find Stepashin."

"We should split up and comb this sub. One team stays here to guard the bridge."

"That's it?" Zhukov questioned. "That's the plan."

"It's either that or we stay here and wait for him to kill us."

"Okay," Zhukov replied.

"Will this help you?" Grisenko asked the Doctor, holding up the sonic screwdriver.

"Ah! You saved it."

"No, no, it was on the floor with this," Grisenko replied holding a Barbie doll.

The Doctor kissed the doll. "Ah, professor, I could kiss you."

"If you insist."

"Later."

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Clara, and Grisenko traversed a hallway on the lookout for Skaldak.

"So, why do you even have a cattle prod on a submarine?" Amy asked Grisenko.

"Sometimes when we're drilling, we encounter polar bears."

"Which one's worse: an Ice Warrior or a polar bear?" Clara asked.

"Courage, my dear," Grisenko said. "I always sing a song to keep my spirits up."

"Yes, that would work," Clara replied, "if this was a fantastical fairy tale."

The Doctor inadvertently set off several alarms.

"Do you know 'Hungry Like the Wolf?'"

"I've never heard of it," Clara responded.

Amy looked at Rory.

"I know it," Rory whispered, "but I'm not going to admit it if there's singing to be done."

"It's by Duran Duran," Grisenko told Clara.

"I don't know that, either."

The Doctor opened a hatch and peered in. A fierce growl echoed through the submarine, making everyone nervous.

"Was that the Ice Warrior?" Clara asked.

"It's just pressure," the Doctor answered. "We're several hundred meters down."

"Think of something else," Grisenko said, before he started singing.

Soon, the group heard a growl again, this time accompanied by screaming. They ran towards the source and came across a dismembered corpse.

"This is terrible," Clara commented.

"Doctor, the way the organs are laid out . . . " Rory began.

"He's studying humans," the Doctor realized. "He's looking for strengths and weaknesses. Come along."

The group ran down another two passageways and came across Stepashin's body. Suddenly, they heard rattling noises.

"He's here," the Doctor realized. He tried to follow Skaldak, then backtracked down the hall. After descending down a set of stairs, the Doctor saw Skaldak near pipes.

"Wait, Grand Marshall!"

Skaldak hesitated.

"Please, you don't have to keep doing this."

"You attacked me. Martian law decrees that the people of this planet are forfeit. I now have all the information I require. It will take only one missile to begin the process, to end this Cold War."

"Grand Marshall, there is no need for this. Listen to me."

"My distress call has not been answered. It will never be answered. My people are dead. They are dust. There is nothing left for me except my revenge."

"There is something left for you, Skaldak: Mercy."

"Mercy?"

Zhukov appeared, pointing a gun at Skaldak. "You must wear that armor for a reason, my friend. Let's see, shall we?"

"No, wait!"

"I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor."

"Yes, great, fine, good, but we are getting somewhere here. We are negotiating. Jaw-jaw not war-war."

"Churchill?" Grisenko asked.

"Churchill," affirmed the Doctor.

"Very well, we'll negotiate, but from a position of strength," said Zhukov.

"Excellent tactical thinking. My congratulations, captain."

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately, your position is not, perhaps, as strong as you might hope."

Skaldak's armor arrived and opened up.

"The song of the Ice Warrior brought it here," the Doctor said.

Skaldak entered his armor and began to walk away.

Someone tried to shoot Skaldak, but the Doctor stopped him.

"My world is dead but now there will be a second red planet. Red with the blood of humanity!"

"Skaldak!" the Doctor yelled. "Skaldak, wait!"

Skaldak entered the control room and activated two warheads.

"Skaldak! Where is the honor in condemning billions of innocents to death? Five thousand years ago, Mars was the center of a vast empire. The jewel of this solar system. The people of Earth had only just begun to leave their caves. Five thousand years isn't such a long time. They're still frightened children, still primitive. Who are you to judge them?"

"I am Skaldak! This planet is forfeit under Martian law."

"Then teach them. Teach them, Grand Marshall. Show them another way. Show them there is honor in mercy. Is this how you want history to remember you? Grand Marshall Skaldak, destroyer of Earth, because that's what you'll be if you send those missiles; not a soldier, a murderer. Five billion lives extinguished, no chance for goodbyes. A world snuffed out like a candle flame!"

Skaldak seemed unfazed as he reached for a button.

"All right. All right, Skaldak. You leave me no choice. I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak. I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself." The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver.

"A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?"

"No. No, not you, all of us. I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshall. Blow us all to oblivion."

"You would sacrifice yourself?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Mutually assured destruction."

"Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Look into my eyes and tell me you're capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that? Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Come on. Face to face."

"Rory?" Amy said quietly. "Can you do anything?"

"If I knew where the missiles were, I might. I might not, if they're too big or fast."

Skaldak faced the Doctor and removed his helmet. "Well, Doctor, which of us shall blink first?"

Rory spoke up. "Skaldak, the Doctor said you can smell a soldier a mile off. What do you think of me? I have been a soldier longer than you've been alive, for nearly two thousand years. Let me tell you from my experience, there is more to being a soldier than victory. There is more to life than being a soldier, even for us."

"Remember that last battle?" Clara asked Skaldak. "You talked about your daughter and the songs. Thinks of the daughters and fathers on this planet, and the sons and mothers."

The submarine shook violently.

"Are we sinking?" Clara asked.

"My people live! They have come for me."

Zhukov noted that the submarine was rising.

Soon, the submarine broke the surface.

"They saved us," Grisenko realized.

"Saved me, not you," Skaldak said.

"Just go, Skaldak," the Doctor suggested. "Go in peace."

Skaldak disappeared in a wave of light.

"It's over?" Clara asked. "We did it?"

The Doctor approached a computer. "It's still armed. A single pulse from that ship will activate the missiles. I'll destroy us if I have to. I will destroy us if I have to. Show mercy, Skaldak. Come on. Show mercy."

Everyone watched as the trigger disarmed.

The Doctor exhaled. "Now we're safe."

"The world has been saved?" Clara asked.

"That's what he does," replied Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Path to Death

"Two weeks?" the Doctor asked.

"Two weeks," Clara answered. "Seeing those bodies on that submarine, being so close to death, I need to spend some time back home."

"Of course, Clara. And look, the Latimers are sleeping. I told you I would return you to this night."

"You won't forget to pick me up?"

"No. As a matter of fact, we will go get you right now."

"Okay. I will see you in two weeks."

"And I will see you in two minutes."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS' doors and programmed the TARDIS to jump two weeks into the future. He stepped back out and waited by the door.

Rory and Amy eventually joined him.

"All right, let's just go get her," the Doctor said impatiently. He used the sonic screwdriver to access Clara's home.

"Clara? Clara?"

The TARDIS crew searched for Clara. Rory was the first to see her, lying down on the ground.

"Doctor, we need you!" Rory did a compulsory check before the Doctor arrived and scanned Clara.

"She's okay," the Doctor said. "Clara! Wake up!"

Clara eventually stirred. "Doctor?"

"We're here," Amy said.

"What are you doing on the floor?" the Doctor asked.

Outside in the hallway, light flashed, but no one noticed.

"I was having the strangest dream."

"It wasn't a dream," River said behind them.

Back at the TARDIS, River and Clara explained what happened.

"The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered," the Doctor repeated.

"Yes, Sweetie."

"I can't go to Trenzalore."

"What's at Trenzalore?" Amy asked.

"My grave. It's not my secret that's been discovered, it's my grave."

"How can you have a grave?" Clara asked.

"I am going to die one day." The Doctor sighed and asked for River's hand. He pierced it with a circuit.

"It's the right thing to do," River said.

"We're going? You just said you can't," said Rory.

"I have to. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax are my friends. They fought for you and with you. We have to save them, if it's still possible."

After a long and violent trip, the TARDIS stopped above Trenzalore.

"This is as far as she'll take us," said River.

The Doctor opened the door and saw the planet below them.

"How will we get down there?" Amy asked behind the Doctor.

"We'll fall," the Doctor answered as he extended his sonic screwdriver towards the console. "I'm turning off the anti-gravity system. Brace yourselves!"

Everyone endured another long and violent trip before the TARDIS landed on the ground. They left the ship uneasily and walked around a dark graveyard.

The Doctor seemed grim.

"It's okay to be scared, Doctor," Amy said.

"You know how much I've traveled. My grave might be the most dangerous place in the universe."

The group eventually saw the Doctor's grave, in the shape of the TARDIS.

"That's a very big memorial," Rory commented.

The Doctor looked stricken for a brief second and he looked at River, who saw the expression.

"That's not just a memorial. That's the TARDIS itself. When a TARDIS is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger on the inside starts leaking to the outside. It grows."

Amy was the first to see Whisper Men approaching.

"Doctor! River!"

Everyone backed away.

"This man must fall as all men must. The fate of all is always dust."

The Doctor realized that the sonic screwdriver had no effect on the Whisper Men. "Run!"

The group ran. Rory led the group with Amy beside him, until they both stopped cold at a headstone.

"River, it's your grave," Amy said.

Rory and Amy both looked at River.

"It can't be," the Doctor said.

"No, you're right," said River. "I wouldn't be buried here."

The Doctor smiled slightly and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the headstone. The ground gave way and the group fell under.

"Let's go," the Doctor said. "This will probably lead us to the future TARDIS."

As the group proceeded down the catacombs, the Whisper Men returned, prompting another run. They eventually reached a door, shutting it before the Whisper Men could reach it, and ascended several flights of stairs. Soon, they heard a conversation.

"The doors require a key. The key is a word, and the word is the Doctor's."

"Here I am," the Doctor announced. "Jenny, Strax, Vastra. Are you all right?"

"We are fine, Doctor," Vastra answered.

"That's Simeon!" Amy realized.

"Open the door, Doctor," ordered Simeon. "Speak, and open your tomb."

"No."

"Because you know what's in there?"

"I will not open those doors."

"The key is a word lost to time. A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and known to you. The answer to a question."

"I will not open my tomb."

"Doctor, what is your name?"

Simeon grabbed the Doctor's chin, and the Doctor grabbed Simeon back, and pulled his arm away.

"The Doctor's friends. Stop their hearts," Simeon ordered.

The Whisper Men hissed.

"Combat formation," Strax suggested. "They are unarmed."

"So are we!" Jenny commented.

"Do not divulge our military secrets," warned Strax.

"Centurion?" Vastra asked.

"I'm ready," Rory answered.

"Stop this," the Doctor asked Simeon. "Leave them alone."

"Your name, Doctor. Answer me."

The Doctor's companions and friends attempted to fight back or defend themselves, but managed little.

"Doctor who?" Simeon asked.

"Please, stop it," begged the Doctor.

"Doctor who?" Simeon repeated.

A Whisper Man reached into Strax's chest.

"Unhand me, sir," Strax demanded.

"Leave him alone. Let him be."

"Don't worry, sir. I think I've got him rattled."

A Whisper Man reached Amy and started to extend his hands into her chest.

Rory tried to get to her, but was blocked by a different Whisper Man. He suddenly fell over clutching his head in pain.

"Doctor who?" Simeon repeated.

"Please!" yelled the Doctor.

Amy started to scream.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled.

The tomb door suddenly opened. The Whisper Men released their holds in Strax and Amy.

"Why did you open the door, sir?" Strax asked. "I had them on the run."

"I didn't have a choice," the Doctor answered. He went to Amy. "Is everyone all right? Is everyone okay? Amy?"

"I'm okay," Amy replied.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"Don't be," said Amy.

The Doctor stood up and looked at Simeon. "Now then, Doctor Simeon, or Mister G Intelligence, whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?"

"For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?"

The Doctor opened the door further and led everyone into a console room in which vines grew. A pillar of light shone in place of the console.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"What were you expecting? A body?" the Doctor replied. "Bodies are boring. I've had lots of them. This tomb isn't for my body."

"So what is it?" Rory asked.

"My tears, or more accurately, tears in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to bring out audio of his previous selves speaking.

Soon, the Doctor collapsed. Amy and Clara ran to him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The paradoxes, it's very bad."

Simeon approached the column of light.

"What are you doing?" cried the Doctor. "Someone stop him!"

"The Doctor's life is an open wound," Simone said. "And an open wound can be entered."

"No, it would destroy you."

"Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of your victories into defeats, poison every friendship, deliver pain to your every breath."

"It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti."

"It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace, as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye. Goodbye, Doctor."

Simeon stepped into the column and the Whisper Men vanished. A flash of light burst through and the Doctor started writhing in pain. The column of light turned magenta.

"What is happening?" Clara asked.

"Simeon is attacking the Doctor's timeline," River explained. "It's all being rewritten and he's dying all the time."

"Now he's dying in London, with us," Vastra added.

"It is done," Simeon said.

"What do we do?" Rory asked.

Vastra rushed outside, with Jenny and Strax following.

"River? How do we stop this?" Amy asked.

"The light is still there. Could one of us still go in?" Clara asked.

"You can't," the Doctor said.

"Why not? If that man can go into your life and damaged it, why couldn't someone go in and fix it?"

"You will be torn into a million pieces and a million versions. You will be living and dying echoes."

"Can the echoes save you?"

"Yes, but they won't be the real you. The real you will die," River warned.

"As long as it saves the Doctor." Clara then ran into the light, ignoring the Doctor's warnings. The column of light turned white again.

Vastra re-entered the room.

The Doctor slowly recovered and Rory looked him over.

Jenny and Strax suddenly reappeared.

"Is everything okay, now?" Amy asked.

"Vastra, my apologies, madam," Strax offered.

"You do not need to be sorry, Strax."

"It was an unprovoked and violent attack, but that's no excuse."

"We're all restored. That's all that matters now."

"Not all of us," the Doctor said. "And I can still save her."

"Doctor, you can't," River warned.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Amy asked.

"He wants to go into his own time stream," River explained.

"Will that create a paradox?" asked Amy.

"I have to get her back," the Doctor said.

"Not like this!" replied River.

"Didn't Simeon say he would die? How would Clara have survived?" Rory asked.

"Clara has me," the Doctor responded before he looked up. "If this doesn't work, return to the TARDIS. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down."

"Why don't you use the TARDIS?" River asked.

"This is better," the Doctor said, and he stepped into the light.

River sighed. "Back to the TARDIS, all of us."

In the Doctor's time stream, the Doctor searched for Clara.

"Clara, you can hear me? I know you can."

"Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere in my time stream. Everything around you is me."

"There! I think I saw you, but it didn't look like you."

"That was a ghost, my past. Every good day and bad day are here."

"What is happening here?

"I'm inside my own time stream. It's collapsing in on itself."

"Can we leave?"

"Not until I've got you."

"I don't know where I am."

"Focus on snow, Clara. Think of home. Think about the bar and the Latimer household. Think of them."

The Doctor suddenly found Clara. "Come on, Clara. It's me. Come to me."

Clara slowly walked over to the Doctor and stumbled into his arms. The Doctor smiled.

"My Clara, let's go."

The Doctor and Clara eventually returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor dropped Vastra, Jenny, and Strax off at their home. He took Clara home next.

"Just rest up a bit," the Doctor told Clara. "I'll come back for you, soon."

"Will you? Even if you run into another one of me?"

"Of course," the Doctor responded.

"I don't want to be replaced by myself."

He smiled and kissed Clara's forehead. "I'll be back."

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS where he saw River at the console and Amy headed in another direction.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked.

"Rory said his head is about to split open. I'm going to take care of him."

When Amy had gone, the Doctor approached River slowly.

"Do you know what's coming?" the Doctor asked.

"Yonotovona?" River asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know why Rory's head hurts?"

"He's refusing to use his telekinesis. He's afraid of starting another fire, or hurting someone a different way," River answered.

"Yes, that's right. I've been trying to train him, get him to refine his abilities so that whatever is coming, he'll be prepared and maybe he'll survive."

"He wouldn't even use his telekinesis when mother was in danger," River commented.

"I know. I don't want to push him, but he needs to survive, River."

"You can't change this, Sweetie."

"Of course, I can! All I know is that there is a memorial to Rory. Whatever is coming, whatever he is about to face, he can survive it and then I'll still build a memorial and everything remains in place."

"You can't believe it would be that simple."

"I'm trying to believe it."

"Sweetie . . ."

The Doctor exhaled sharply and hugged River. "I keep seeing that statue in my mind. He looks so young."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rory's Requiem

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory looked around a museum. They stopped at a display of statues carved out of green glass.

Rory was captivated by one statue in particular, but a cough behind him brought him back. He turned and saw an old man in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to block your view," said Rory.

"Do not apologize. You've fixed the problem."

Rory smiled. "I'm Rory."

"My friends call me Vis. That's my caretaker, Meldon."

Vis started violently coughing, and blood came out from his mouth.

"Meldon!" Rory yelled.

Meldon quickly intervened and took Vis away to a hospital before Rory could get any information.

The TARDIS crew eventually finished their tour and visited the hospital, at Rory's request.

"How will you find Vis if you don't even know his full name?" Amy asked.

"I'll look for Meldon."

"This looks like a big hospital, Rory," said Amy. "How can you - "

"There he is."

"Oh, okay," Amy said.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves at the museum. I'm Rory Williams. This is Amy and the Doctor. How is Vis?"

"Not well. His health has been deteriorating since he had first experienced heart problems. The doctors believe he will live for only another day at most."

"Is that Rory?" Vis asked from inside the hospital room.

"Hello. I was just checking up on you."

"That's kind of you."

"Did you see enough of what you wanted at the museum?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I was most interested in the green glass. After my doctors told me that my end was coming, I compiled a list of things I wanted to see. That was the first one. I shouldn't have waited so long to begin."

"How many do you have left?"

"Four." Vis slowly pulled out a piece of paper.

"May I see that?"

Vis tore off the bottom of the paper and handed the rest to Rory.

Rory turned to the Doctor and Amy. "We're not rushing to our next destination, are we?"

"What's number two?" the Doctor simply asked.

"You don't have to trouble yourselves for me," Vis said.

"It's no trouble," Amy countered. "This will give us something to do."

Vis relented. "Really?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"I'd like to see another work of art. There's a painting by Anauld Lisserind called 'The Shores of Sugar,'" said Vis. "I've been to the shores before, but I was told that Lisserind's interpretation is amazing."

"So you're interested in his work, not the man himself?" Amy asked.

"Both, actually. Like me, Lisserind knew his end was coming and he painted one last painting before retiring to his mountain sanctuary. He poured all the remaining art he had left into that painting."

The Doctor looked at Vis. "You hold on, we'll be right back."

The Doctor took Amy and Rory to the Onyx Museum on the planet Halake. They arrived at a collection of paintings by Lisserind and seeing 'The Shores of Sugar' prominently displayed in the center of the hall, were discouraged by the four security officers guarding the painting.

"Oh, right. The day after Lisserind finished, the art subculture immediately revered it," the Doctor said. "It's been kept under heavy guard since then and will continue to be for some time."

"When does the museum close?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't," the Doctor answered. "It remains open and the painting remains carefully watched for nine years."

"What happens in nine years?" Rory asked.

"War. The first missile launched lost its way and hit this museum."

Amy was about to speak, but the Doctor noticed.

"We can't change it. It's a fixed point in time. There will be a gala here and many leaders of government and science in attendance. Their deaths and the destruction of several relics are important. Come along. I have another idea."

The Doctor took Amy and Rory to a large mansion. He used his sonic screwdriver to enter and walked towards a studio on the first floor. Amy and Rory saw a frail man facing an easel. When he got up to clean his supplies, they saw 'The Shores of Sugar.'

"Anauld," the Doctor addressed.

"Doctor!"

Soon, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory returned to the hospital. Anauld Lisserind accompanied them with his painting.

"The paint is still a bit damp," the Doctor said. "It was just completed."

"How?" Vis asked.

"Just accept it."

Vis laughed. "It is incredible."

"It is a pleasure to meet someone who admires my work," Lisserind told Vis.

"How do you decide which stroke angles are acceptable when you paint the water?" Vis asked.

Lisserind spent time describing his technique until he grew tired.

"What's next?" the Doctor asked Vis.

"You don't have to do that. This was already very kind and unnecessary."

"We want to," Rory said.

"You might as well show him the paper again," said the Doctor. "We aren't going to back down."

Vis relented. "An emerald fruit. My mother told me she once got to taste one, and it seemed like her tongue developed a life of its own."

"Easy!" the Doctor exclaimed. "We'll be right back."

The Doctor took Lisserind home with his painting. "I helped him with his second painting," the Doctor explained. "He owes me a favor."

The TARDIS then took the trio to a meadow, located in a steep valley surrounded by craggy mountains.

"Stay close," the Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. "You said it was easy."

"You believed him?" Rory questioned.

"It is easy. We just need to watch out for the wolves on this planet. Well, not so much wolves as a big thing that will tear off your head that happens to look vaguely like a wolf."

"Is that an emerald fruit?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

Rory sprinted to a tree and grabbed several fruits. In the distance, he could hear footsteps, so he dashed back to the TARDIS with the Doctor and Amy. They had barely closed the doors when the trio heard a bang and several scratches.

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy returned to the hospital.

"Rory grabbed a few," the Doctor explained. "I picked out the best."

"Thank you," Vis replied as he took the fruit and gazed at its color and texture.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Amy asked.

"I lost my sense of taste long ago, but it's still very nice to look at this."

The Doctor put a hand on Vis' left temple. "Go on, eat it."

Vis slowly took a bite and his face lit up.

"That expression makes you look so young again," Meldon commented.

Vis eventually finished the fruit and Rory asked about the third item.

"A lyre fly."

On the way to the TARDIS, the Doctor explained that lyre flies are large insects resembling dragonflies. Sounds that they made on various legs resembled the sounds of ancient human lyres.

"Where do we find them?" Amy asked.

"They live on the tops of the densest forests on this planet."

Soon the TARDIS crew arrived on the forest floor. Upon exiting, they looked up and saw that the treetops were nearly a hundred meters above them.

"Well, that's not going to work," Rory said.

"Can we go to another forest?" Amy asked.

"The lyre flies are attracted to the thickest forests. We won't find them in forests that are more accessible. Come along, back to the TARDIS."

The trio made a brief trip and when they opened the door, they saw that the TARDIS parked on a canopy branch.

Rory took a cautious step forward, but the branch he had a foot on gave away immediately.

"No," Amy simply said.

Next the TARDIS landed in a zoo.

"Lyre flies don't last long in captivity. This zoo has the only adult in captivity."

The trio arrived at an exhibit and saw a lyre fly.

"How do we steal it?" Amy quietly asked.

A little girl near Rory saw that he was looking intently at the lyre fly.

"Do you like lyre flies?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I do. Do you?"

"Only a little, but my teacher wants us to take photographs and learn as much as we can about them."

Rory looked behind the girl and saw a line of 17 children with cameras and notepads. He sighed and approached the Doctor.

"We can't deny these children the fly. Is there another option? Sneaking around after hours might take time that Vis doesn't have."

"I have an idea," said the Doctor.

Later, Amy and Rory waited in the TARDIS. The Doctor suddenly dashed in with a lyre.

"Why do so many animals make music?"

"To mate," Amy said.

"Correct. The same is true for lyre flies."

The TARDIS returned to the floor of a forest and everyone exited.

"We might attract one or two, even from down here."

The Doctor began playing a slow and sonorous melody.

Soon, two lyre flies appeared.

"Amy, the jar," Rory quietly said.

When they got close enough, Rory grabbed the two using his telekinetic powers and forced them into the jar.

The TARDIS crew eagerly returned to the hospital.

"Two! How did you manage that?" Vis asked.

"A little bit of luck and a lot of the Doctor's musical skills," Rory answered.

After Vis was satisfied, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory returned to the forest to release the lyre flies.

"Can we go back to the hospital? I'd like to know the last thing Vis wanted to see. Even if it's impossible and we can't do it, it'd be nice to know."

"Of course," the Doctor replied as he sent the TARDIS back. "You used telekinesis in the forest today. I haven't seen you use it since the snowmen."

"It was irresponsible. I could have started a forest fire."

"No, you couldn't have, Rory. I told you there was something in the air that night. Have you been getting headaches?"

"Only light ones. I haven't felt anything severe since Trenzalore."

"Your mind wants to utilize the telekinesis."

Meldon was alone in the hospital room when the TARDIS crew returned.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"He passed away."

"Oh," Rory simply said.

"What you three did was unimaginably kind. When it's my turn to die, I hope I will have the peace that you gave him."

"May I ask what Vis tore off from his list?" Rory asked.

"It's the fifth thing he wanted to see." Meldon handed Rory the piece of paper.

"He wanted to see us?" Rory asked.

"What?" asked Amy.

"The Doctor, Rory, and Amy. Have we met him before?"

"Vis, Vis, Vis . . . " the Doctor repeated to himself. "That's a nickname, isn't it? What's his full name?"

"Trovis Allipang."

"President Trovis of Pexpell," the Doctor realized.

"Yes," Meldon replied. "When you were away, he told me about how you three saved the planet from the Muggates. My aunt was one of the hostages. I suppose when it's my turn to die, it will be in peace knowing that you three are out there, protecting lives."

The Doctor smiled and extended a bag to Meldon. "The other emerald fruits that Rory picked. Enjoy them."

"Thank you and not just for this, but for what you've done here and when Trovis was president."

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy returned to the TARDIS in high spirits. While Rory and Amy were off in another part of the TARDIS, the Doctor parked. He stepped out to meet River.

"Hello, Sweetie," River said, smiling. Her face turned serious to match the Doctor's. "What's wrong?"

"I need to break our spoiler policy. I need to tell you about your father."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Guardians of My Conscience

"What's wrong with the sky?" Amy asked when she left the TARDIS. Despite the clear day and the star overhead, the planet did not seem bright. The air was also chilly.

The Doctor looked up. "It's the star."

"I can look at it without hurting my eyes," Rory noted.

The TARDIS crew walked around the area, noticing children having fun, adults with gloomy faces, and decrepit buildings. It was clear that the inhabitants were humans.

"Bad economy?" Rory suggested. "The empty buildings are the larger ones and the children don't understand yet."

"Possibly," responded the Doctor.

A group of children started screaming.

"Well, they were having fun," said the Doctor.

Two gray humanoid beings with rows of gills along their arms and legs approached the children. One child stumbled and a gray figure grabbed it.

The Doctor rushed towards the child with his sonic screwdriver. "Oi, let him go!"

Rory nearly used his telekinetic abilities, but when he saw the gray figure stumble because of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, he opted to kick the humanoid away. Amy and the Doctor led the small child to a safe location.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," the child responded.

"Okay, I'm the Doctor. This is Amy and that is Rory. We'll take care of you."

"I'm Willem."

Rory joined the group. "They're still coming."

The four ran to the TARDIS and the Doctor looked over the child.

"What do you mean you don't know where your parents are?" the Doctor asked.

"When they found out about the star, they left me."

"What's wrong with the star?" Amy asked.

"It's fading."

"Doomsday," the Doctor concluded. "What do people do when it's the end of the world? They stop working. It seems that some people stop taking care of their children."

"What were those gray things?" Amy asked.

"Sentient fungus," answered the Doctor. "They're probably thriving in the darkness and with the lack of competition."

"Who's taking care of you?" Amy asked Willem. "Where do you go for food or at night?"

"My friend's parents."

"Okay, we'll take you to them and make sure you're safe," the Doctor said.

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy led Willem to his friend's home. Willem introduced them to his friend Fredden and his parents, Paisen and Reesa.

"Please, join us for dinner," Reesa insisted.

"We know a farmer who shares his crops with us," Paisen said.

"We have our own food," the Doctor responded. "It wouldn't feel right to take yours given the current circumstances."

"Don't worry about that. We will have enough to last the rest of the star's life," Reesa explained.

"What about after the star dies?" Rory asked. "Do you have an evacuation plan?"

"Our government says there's nothing that can be done. How do you not know this?" asked Paisen.

"We're just passing by," the Doctor said. "We're not from around here."

"You have means of interplanetary travel?" Reesa asked.

"We knew our ancestors used it to colonize this planet, but that technology has long been depleted," Paisen said. "This planet lacks the natural resources to harness that technology again."

"You must confer with our government," Reesa pleaded. "It will save us all."

"I remember Jonner said there was a ship at the White Plains, but there is something wrong with it," Paisen said.

"Doctor, we can help, right?" Amy asked.

Rory chimed in. "They already know the technology exists. You wouldn't necessarily be interfering too much."

"Yeah, probably. Where are we, anyway? What planet is this?"

"Yonotovona," Reesa answered.

The Doctor got suddenly angry. "No, we can't help. Come along, Ponds."

Amy looked at Rory quizzically as the Doctor left. They followed.

"Why can't we help them?" Amy asked.

"This could save them," said Rory.

"It's too dangerous. Those fungi people are around and we can't risk our lives."

"Of course we can, Doctor," Rory said. "What are our lives against the lives on this planet?"

The Doctor stopped and quickly turned to Rory. "You would give up your life to those fungi people for the smallest chance of saving the humans on this planet?"

"Yes," Rory responded.

"You didn't even hesitate," noted the Doctor.

"What did you expect, after traveling with you?" Rory asked.

"I taught you that your lives are expendable?"

"You taught us that other people are worth fighting for," Amy answered.

"You're okay with risking Rory's life?"

"No, I'm not okay with it, but I understand it's necessary and I know that you would do everything to protect him," Amy replied. "That goes for my life, too."

The Doctor sighed and pulled his companions into a hug. He debated the situation in his head until something caught his attention.

"That's Willem," the Doctor realized.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory approached Willem, who did not seem aware of his surroundings.

"Are you all right?" Rory asked.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Amy asked when Willem gave no response.

The Doctor scanned Willem. "Mind control. The fungi people must have released spores into Willem. The spores could have already been growing by the time they were released."

"I heard some fungi do that to insects on Earth," Rory said.

"And now sentient fungi are doing that to people, and quickly, on Yonotovona."

"The spores could be leading Willem to a feeding place," Amy said. "Can you stop this?"

"Yeah, but I want to know where the feeding grounds are, first."

The trio followed Willem to a dale and saw groups of fungi people eating humans.

"Now, Doctor!" Amy whispered.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to deactivate the spores in Willem, who fell over.

"He'll be okay, but I need to work on him some more and flush his system clean," the Doctor said. He picked Willem up in his arms.

"Go back to Reesa's and Paisen's," Amy told the Doctor. "We'll see who we can save here."

The Doctor ran off while Rory and Amy explored the boundaries of the dale. They noticed several long blades and picked them up.

"Just in case," Rory said. "People must have figured out that cutting is more effective than shooting."

Two fungi people suddenly stood in Rory's and Amy's paths. Amy and Rory turned around and ran. Before long, the pair were surrounded. A group lunged for Rory and he telekinetically kept them at bay, but he didn't see two others lunge for Amy. They grabbed her and brushed their wrists across Amy's face. Rory suddenly flung them back and grabbed Amy.

Amy and Rory ran into a clearing towards Reesa's and Paisen's house. When he saw more fungi people, Rory blasted them with a telekinetic burst that produced fire. The fungi people cowered, but then stood up and looked at Amy.

Amy stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

Amy grabbed the blades that she took in the dale.

"No," Rory quietly said as he noticed the vacancy in Amy's eyes.

Amy began to slash at Rory.

Rory kept a defensive posture and blocked Amy's advances. He tried to refrain from hurting Amy, but felt the cost when Amy stabbed him in the left shoulder.

A flash of memory swept through Rory. He was training in the Roman army and a sparring partner stabbed him in the left shoulder.

"Amy, please!" Rory pleaded, hoping that she could regain control.

Amy managed to slash Rory's right hip.

Another memory flashed in Rory's head. He was fighting two Celts when one managed to cut Rory.

Rory began to tire, mostly from the emotional strain of battling his wife and recollecting memories that he wanted buried.

Amy landed a kick that sent Rory onto his back.

Rory knew that a blade in Amy's left hand was aiming for his heart. His right arm was bracing himself against the ground. His left arm was blocking Amy's right arm.

Another memory pushed into Rory's consciousness. He was in Gaul to quell a small rebellion. He was on his back and a man charged at him. To protect himself, Rory stabbed the man in the neck.

Rory snapped back into his human consciousness in the present day. On his back, he only saw Amy's shocked eyes before he realized he had somehow grabbed his own blades. He was now holding both in Amy's neck.

"No!" Rory cried. He put Amy on her back and took off his jacket. He applied pressure to Amy's neck.

The sense of familiarity returned to Amy's eyes.

"Rory?" Amy weakly said.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not your fault. It's okay."

"It is not okay!"

"I wasn't lying when I told the Doctor that the lives here are worth more than mine."

"You should stop talking, save your strength."

"Not until you forgive yourself."

"Amy . . ."

"Tell me you forgive yourself for defending yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Forgive yourself, Rory."

"I love you."

"Forgive . . ."

Rory watched as the life in Amy's eyes were extinguished.

"Amy, please. Just, please . . . please!"

Rory gasped and held Amy close to him. He screamed and started sobbing, not caring that the fungi people had been getting closer since Amy fell.

A fire broke out behind him and Rory finally let himself collapse onto the ground next to Amy.

A group of human rangers, armed with flamethrowers, attacked the fungi people and guarded Rory and Amy.

Rory eventually lost consciousness. He later woke up in a hospital bed. The Doctor was nearby with tears in his eyes.

Neither Rory nor the Doctor knew what to say, so Rory lied in silence and the Doctor sat in silence.

After nearly an hour, the Doctor finally spoke. "Your body will be fine. The cut on your hip is superficial. The cut on your shoulder required stitches, but it will heal nicely. You lost some blood, but not enough to need a transfusion."

"Where's Amy?"

"I had her moved to a laboratory."

"Someone's experimenting on her?"

"It was me. I just needed to collect spore samples. Witnesses say that the fungi people exerted control over Amy that they've never seen before. I haven't cut her or anything. I wouldn't do that without your consent."

"What did you find out?"

"I was correct that the spores were already growing. Based on the DNA analyses, the same fungi person infected Amy and Willem."

"I think I saw two of them on Amy."

"Oh," the Doctor remarked with surprise.

"How's Willem?"

"He's 100% fine. I'm still trying to find out why no one is trying to evacuate the planet."

"When can I go?" Rory asked.

"You don't want to stay here?"

"I want to see Amy."

The Doctor helped Rory out of bed and with the administrative discharge. He then took Rory to the laboratory to see Amy and introduced Rory to Tillar Renco.

"Tillar was working on methods to sustain life once the star goes out, but he has since been moved to projects that combat the fungoids," the Doctor explained. "They call those fungi people fungoids. Tillar helped me analyze the spores that I took from Amy and Willem."

"I am sincerely sorry for your loss, Rory," Tillar said. "I hope my research will save others in the future. I do like this line of research and I'm committed to protecting people during their last days alive."

"Speaking of," the Doctor said. "Who is the highest ranking person I can speak to at the planetary government?"

"My boss' boss. She is the deputy planetary director of health. She reports directly to the planetary director, who reports directly to the high chief of the planet."

The Doctor and Rory soon met with Aleen Onito.

"The high chief has worked with the executives of all this planet's countries," Aleen explained. "Their survey concluded that there aren't enough resources to produce technology that can send people to another inhabited planet."

"What about communicating with other inhabited planets?" the Doctor asked. "They could help."

"I was not a part of those discussions, but the conclusion was that our star could die at any moment. Help would take too long. The high chief does not want to endanger those who would wish to help."

Rory leaned over to the Doctor. "Can you do anything yourself?" Rory whispered.

"Besides making several thousand trips, ferrying people?"

"Well, why not?"

The Doctor sighed.

"And what about technology?" asked Rory.

"Only a fraction of what I have is suitable to be shared with humans. It's not enough to help."

The Doctor returned the conversation to Aleen.

"I heard there was a ship near the White Plains."

"It can be used to send people into outer space, but not for long. It certainly can't travel far."

"But it's something," said the Doctor.

"Not enough. No one wants a small group of survivors to have their hopes raised, and then for them to die in space. Endeavor 2 will remain at the White Plains."

The Doctor sighed. "Thank you very much for your time. I wish more could be done."

"I certainly wish it, too."

"I don't suppose I could talk to your boss or the high chief."

"No one can. I communicate to my boss exclusively through messages."

The Doctor and Rory returned to Tillar's laboratory.

"It would be nice to have more samples," the Doctor commented.

"How much more?" Rory asked.

"Just a little from a few more fungoids," the Doctor answered.

"That looks like a hazmat suit found on Earth," Rory said, pointing to a heavy-duty outfit.

"It keeps out many pathogens, including spores," Tillar explained.

"It looks like it could fit me," said Rory.

"No," replied the Doctor.

"It won't fit me?"

"You're not going."

"Why not?"

"Well, because . . . you can't, Rory."

"I'll be protected from the spores and I have abilities that let me remain offensive. I'm not going to be afraid to cut loose."

"Fine, suit up," the Doctor said after several seconds.

Tillar helped Rory with the suit. When putting on the helmet, Rory's hand slipped and the helmet crushed Tillar's right hand.

"Sorry!" Rory said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The helmet's not heavy, so it's just blood."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Rory asked.

"Yes, though the Doctor will have to compensate a little and do more work."

"I have no problem with that," the Doctor said.

"Do you want a gun?" Tillar asked. "I have bullets with darter poison cores and coats."

"No thanks."

Rory soon entered the dale with the suit on. As soon as he spotted fungoids, he pushed many down with telekinesis. He randomly chose one to fling around until it was immobilized and Rory collected spores. He repeated the process three times.

As he prepared to leave, the number of fungoids had increased significantly and surrounded Rory.

"Which of you is responsible for infecting and controlling my wife?"

None of the fungoids responded.

"Can you even understand me?"

There was still no response.

"Fine, I'll hold all of you responsible, then."

Rory let out a telekinetic burst that created a firebomb around him, making the fungoids burn or scatter.

Over at the laboratory, the Doctor felt a wave that made him stumble.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Tillar asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Rory returned to the lab. As he took off his suit at the lab, he brushed off some of Tillar's dried blood and helped prepare the samples.

"Did you release a large telekinetic burst out there?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"How did you know?"

"I felt it telepathically. That's how powerful it was. When did you use that power last?"

"When Amy and I were trying to escape. Before that, I don't remember."

"Was there fire?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Should there be?"

"Sometimes. It's trying to get out, Rory."

"I know. So why is the star burning out, anyway?" Rory asked to change the subject. "I didn't know stars did that. I thought they turned into red giants."

"Astronomers here think there are Q-balls that somehow made their way into the star's core and began eating it."

A call came in and Aleen appeared onscreen.

"Hello, Aleen," Tillar said.

"Tillar, Doctor, Rory. I need an update on the Northern Springs project."

"Rennay's handling that now," Tillar replied. "She's on site today."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Do you still have the job codes? I could use the numbers today."

"I'll get them."

"I'll wait," Aleen said.

Tillar went to his office, still able to hear the Doctor, Rory, and Aleen.

"Oh," the Doctor commented. "There's blood on one of these samples."

"Sorry, it probably came from the helmet."

The Doctor's mouth dropped. "Your blood?"

"No, Tillar's. He hurt himself when he was helping me. Remember? What's wrong?"

"All the fungoids have the same DNA. They're clones, and there is a 99.8% match with Tillar."

"What did you say?" Aleen asked on the screen.

Rory went to see Tillar, who came out with a gun. He was already pointing it when he fired a shot that hit Rory in the head.

"No!" the Doctor yelled as he aimed his sonic screwdriver at Tillar.

"Stay where you are!" Tillar warned.

"You created the fungoids," the Doctor said. "They are modified clones of you."

Aleen sneakily inputted some commands into her computer.

"I told you that I used to work on a project to sustain life after the star dies. Fungi was the best option. The clones I created are a step in the right direction for my survival."

"They have killed people. Those spores have controlled and killed people," the Doctor yelled.

"Collateral damage," Tillar simply said.

"Is that why high-level government executives aren't seen anymore?" Aleen asked. "Are you controlling them?"

"I want people to stay on this planet to supply food to me and my fungoids."

Security rushed into the room and arrested Tillar.

"Where did you come from?" the Doctor asked.

"I sent them," Aleen answered. "Is there anything you can do to reverse Tillar's work?"

The Doctor ignored her. He ran to Rory to check on him. "He needs immediate help!"

Aleen quickly dispatched medical doctors to stabilize Rory.

"I detect darter poison on the wound," a doctor said.

"We'll have to treat him at a neurological center."

The doctors began taking Rory away and the Doctor began to follow.

"Doctor, I would appreciate it if you could stay to help with the fungoids. People's lives are at risk."

The Doctor looked as Rory was taken away.

"Please, Doctor. I don't want people on this planet to die in fear of those things."

"Okay, Tillar's ultimate goal was to incorporate the fungi into his own DNA. That means he would have been testing his own DNA. He'd have samples and results." The Doctor rummaged through Tillar's office and returned. "Good, you're still here. Based on this, I think I can synthesize something that will kill the spores and likely debilitate the fungoids. I hope."

Aleen watched eagerly as the Doctor extracted data from the samples and Tillar's reports. He ultimately came up with a pint of yellow liquid, which he sprinkled onto some spores.

"It worked! Were you able to follow my technique?" the Doctor asked Aleen.

"Yes, I can have my scientists produce more. What delivery method do you think would be best?"

The Doctor thought a moment. "Water. Even fungi need water. This will be safe for human consumption."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure you want to check on your friend."

"Yes, but I need to ask a favor first. It's about Endeavor 2."

Rory felt himself standing in a gray room. The Doctor suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Rory. How are you feeling?"

"What's happening?"

"Do you remember being shot in the head?"

"Yes, it still hurts."

The Doctor sighed. "I'm with your body now. I have my hands on your head and I entered your mind. This is your mind, Rory."

"What's wrong, Doctor? I know this is bad."

"It's the darter poison. The bullet shattered a part of your skull and grazed a part of your parietal lobe, but it's the darter poison that's going to kill you."

"What is it?"

"It's a poison that works its way into every part of you and eats away at everything. It will make your death slow and painful."

"Can you do something about that?"

"The poison has already spread. It's in your heart, your lungs. The only solution I can think of is for you to use your telekinesis to remove every drop from every cell."

"I haven't practiced my telekinesis as much as you've wanted. I can't be that precise."

"You must still try, Rory, before it's too late. I've been telling you that you've been holding in your telekinesis while it's growing within you. All that power wants to get out. If you die, it will get out."

"You need to take me as far away from people as you can in case I fail. Send me into space and I'll try this there."

"You're going to do it?" the Doctor asked.

"What do I have to lose? Is there anything to gain by doing anything else?

"I could take a chance and put you someplace more specific to see what happens there."

"Where?"

"The star. If you die, that would be a good place to die. The conditions there would be suitable for that telekinesis and for fire to come out."

"And then do what?"

"Re-ignite the star, hopefully."

"Are you serious?" asked Rory.

"Yes."

"I'm just a person."

"Rory, after all this time, how could you possibly think that you're just a person?"

"The fire I've created hasn't been that hot."

"It just might be enough at the moment of your death. You wouldn't be feeding the star entirely, just destroying the Q-ball and jump starting the smallest of fusion processes. Let the star build on that and handle the rest. All you need to do is give it a little push. It's your choice, Rory."

Rory took a moment to process what the Doctor just told him. "I don't think I'm as upset about dying as I would have thought. How could I be, after I killed Amy?"

"You didn't have a choice there."

"Logic doesn't make me feel better after I killed my wife, Doctor."

"I know."

"Let me try to re-ignite the star. Chances are, I'm going to die, and if I'm going to die, I should try to save some lives while doing so."

"I asked Aleen to get some people to modify a small spacecraft with Endeavor 2's parts in case you made this decision. I'll put you in it and send you off. Before I do, I'll implant a suggestion so you'll create a telekinetic bubble around your ship. You'll survive long enough to reach the core. Then, the suggestion will tell you to drop your bubble."

Rory nodded. "Thank you, Doctor, for letting Amy and me be a part of your life."

"Thank you for teaching me things I still hadn't learned after 1,100 years. I don't know what I'll do without you two. You two were my conscience. Goodbye, Rory."

The Doctor hugged Rory.

Rory eventually broke the hug. "Thanks for being here. I didn't want to die feeling alone."

"Oh, Rory. In here, you're never alone."

Rory turned and saw people from his past materializing. He walked through the crowd as people he had loved smiled at him, some shaking his hand or hugging him. His mother kissed both his cheeks. Rory came to the end of the group and saw River.

"Hello, dad."

"Hi, River."

"I'm here, with you. The Doctor brought me to you in case we needed to say goodbye."

"River, I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you deserved."

"Oh, dad. You were the father that I needed, whether I was Mels or River. My strength and my character, my drive and my compassion; they came from you. You were with me in ways that mattered."

Teary-eyed, Rory hugged River and then saw his father.

River gave Rory a nudge towards Brian.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son. I'm so proud of you."

Rory hugged his dad, now letting tears fall from his face. "I love you so much, dad."

"I love you, too."

Rory looked up and saw Amy in her wedding gown.

Brian broke the hug. "Go on."

Rory approached Amy and suddenly found himself in his gray wedding suit.

"Have you forgiven yourself yet?" Amy asked.

Rory looked down.

"Because you killed me, you lived. Now, you get to save a planet. My life for a planet. I told the Doctor that I accepted the risk to my life to save other people. I was being truthful. Forgive yourself."

Rory took a few seconds before responding.

"Forgive yourself, stupid-face."

Rory finally nodded.

Amy smiled and kissed him. "Now, dance with me."

"You want to dance in this gray landscape?"

"This is your mind. Change the landscape!"

Rory imagined a scenic cliff that overlooked crisp blue waters. He also imagined "You Give Me Something" playing, the song to which he danced with Amy at their wedding.

The two spouses continued their dance in Rory's mind.

Outside Rory's mind, in the physical world, the Doctor continued holding Rory's head while crying. River joined him at his side to hold him.

Soon, the Doctor loaded Rory into a spacecraft, planted two suggestions in Rory's head, and set him off. He and River boarded the TARDIS and watched the spacecraft enter the star.

As the spacecraft entered the star's core, Rory managed to regain consciousness and open his eyes.

"Oh, Amy; it's so beautiful." He then let down the telekinetic bubble.

Observing from the TARDIS, the Doctor and River soon saw the star brighten. River turned away and the Doctor shielded his eyes from the rejuvenated star.

On the surface of Yonotovona, people welcomed the light.

The Doctor and River stayed in Yonotovona for three days as the water cleared people of the fungoid's spores and ultimately killed the fungoids themselves. During that time, news of how Yonotovona's star revived also spread, prompting the building of a memorial.

Two months later, the Doctor and River returned to Yonotovona as the planet observed the salvation of their planet.

A procession started. On both sides, a line of people in white held candles except every tenth person, who held a vertical banner bearing Rory's image. In the center was a casket containing Amy and many of Rory's belongings, including his centurion outfit. The Doctor and River walked behind the casket. As the procession continued, observers along the way threw branches of bright green leaves along the path to a large and imposing granite statue of Rory. The statue consisted of Rory from the chest up, supported by a filled-in circle behind him that represented the star he saved. Around Rory were two semi-circle outlines of granite in the shape of flames. The casket with Amy and Rory's belongings were placed in a chamber at the base of the statue and sealed off.

"Have you traveled with anyone since my parents died?" River later asked the Doctor.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I? We just honored Rory and buried Amy. They are dead because of me."

"If you think that, you are truly idiotic."

"People get hurt when they are around me."

"If not for you, Rose would have been killed by Autons. Martha probably would have suffocated to death along with a hospital full of people. Donna would have been fed to the Racnoss children. Mother would have been consumed by the crack and I wouldn't have been born."

"Your father would be alive. Rose, Martha, Donna, and your mother might have been better off if I just left them on Earth."

"Would the Earth have been better off? Would the universe? My dad was honored because he saved a planet! But if you want to think smaller, fine. If you asked mom or dad or any of your companions what life they would have chosen, nearly all of them would have still chosen you even if they knew what it would cost them. At the end of his life, my father thanked you for being a part of his and mother's life. You are not some pied piper. They chose you and would choose you again because they understood who they became. Davros was wrong. Your companions are not weapons or proxies of your dark side. They are heroes. You are the one who guided them and mentored them. You were their guardian. Do you understand that, Doctor?"

"Yes, I do," the Doctor replied after a few seconds.

"Good. Now, leave this planet and go make some more heroes."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this story. I hope I did Rory justice here. I think he was under-utilized towards the end of Pond era and I didn't like how he departed, so I wanted to give him a better send-off.

Thanks to MadMedic, charliemeetworld, and cybresamurai for favoriting my story (and further thanks to cybresamurai for also following).


End file.
